When Everything Falls Apart
by Yami Val
Summary: REVISED/RE-WROTE-Yami returns from Egypt for reasons unknown and starts school with Yugi. Life seems to be getting some what back to normal, until he meets Seto Kaiba. SKYY
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Falls Apart**

**Ok so I've read through this story and decided to re-write it. Just because I didn't like some chapters. The first two chapters are about the same, but some of the others have some major changes. You may want to read from chapter 1 to chapter 11 (new chapter)!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not won Yu-Gi-Oh just plot  
**

Chapter One

Sugoroku was sitting in the game shop looking through all the junk he had received in the mail when he heard the bell over the door ring signaling that someone had entered the shop. He pushed the mail to the side and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, how may I….No it can't be?" His dark amethyst eyes went wide as he gaped at the man in front of him.

The man let out a deep chuckle. "Hello Sugoroku."

"Oh…gods is it really you? I thought you were staying in Egypt to finish your studies?" Sugoroku asked as he looked at the leather clad man before him.

"Yes it is me and no I decided to come and finish my last year of school here." The man smiled as he looked around the shop.

"Come sit you look awfully tired." Sugoroku patted the stool beside of him.

He walked around the counter and sat on the other stool and leaned against the glass counter. He did miss this place and his brother. Before he had time to ask where Yugi was Sugoroku spoke.

"So why did you decide to come back?"

"Well…there were a lot of….personal problems I was having so I decided that it was best if I came back here."

Sugoroku didn't ask what kind of problems he was having, but wondered all the same. He would eventually come to tell them what had happened.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Oh he went with Jou, Ryou and Bakura to rent some movies. They should be back any minute. Did he know that you were coming?" Sugoroku asked as he watched the man play with one of the rings on his finger.

"No, I did not tell anyone that I was coming back. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

He could see how pale he had gotten as he watched the others actions. He had never had a nervous habit before and if he kept turning his ring he was sure to rub a sore spot on his finger.

"Well I was just about to close up shop. How about we head inside and I make us some tea." Sugoroku smiled as he stood.

"That would be great."

Both stood and Sugoroku turned the sign in the door over signaling that it was closed. He then turned and walked to the door leading into the house holding it open and letting the leather clad man enter before him.

The man looked at Sugoroku and smiled. After being in what seemed like hell for a year he was finally home. He smiled as he walked into the house. Nothing had changed it was just as he remembered it three years ago.

* * *

Bakura was flipping through the radio stations while Ryou was talking to Yugi and Jou who were in the back seat. They were all close friends and seemed to become closer after Yugi's brother went off to Egypt. Bakura had sort of adopted Yugi as a younger brother, but knew he would never take Yami's place in his little brothers' heart. None the less he would protect Yugi just like he did Ryou.

"I can't believe school starts next week." Ryou sighed as he shook his head.

"I know…I don't want to get beat up the first day, but it seems to be a ritual." Yugi frowned as he looked at the white haired boy.

"Don't worry Yuge we won't let no one beat ya up! Ain't that right Bakura?"

"Yep no one will mess with you shrimp." Bakura smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror at Yugi.

"Hey! Don't call me shrimp! If Yami were here he wouldn't let you call me that!" Yugi yelled.

"Speaking of Yam's have ya heard from him lately?" Jou asked as he looked at the movies that they had rented.

"Yeah he emailed me last week." Yugi smiled as he thought of his brother.

"What did he have to say?" Ryou asked.

"Well…He said that he was doing fine and asked how everybody was. He never really talks about himself much except to say that he passed all his classes with straight A's." Yugi smiled.

He was definitely proud of his brother he just wished that he would have stayed here in Japan and finished with school instead of going to Egypt, but he always seemed to be drawn to Egyptian culture.

He was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at the game shop and saw that his grandpa had already closed for the night. Apparently business was slow today.

The four got out of the car and walked up to the door and entered the kitchen. They noticed that it was rather quiet in the house as they made their way to the living room.

"Surely gramps wouldn't be in bed already." Jou said as he walked into the living room and stopped short.

Everyone followed and eyes went wide at who was sitting on the couch beside Sugoroku. Yugi was the last to notice, but when he did he dropped the bag of snacks he was holding. His amethyst eyes went wider than normal as tears started to form in them.

"Yami!" He yelled as he ran over and threw his arms around his brother who squeezed back.

"Oh Gods Yami I have missed you so much!" Yugi said as he continued to hug Yami around the neck.

"I have missed you as well aibou." Yami smiled as he buried his face into Yugi's hair.

The smell of strawberries filled his senses as he held Yugi tighter. He was glad to be home and away from everything that he had went through in Egypt.

Yugi pulled away and looked into crimson eyes. "When did you get here?"

"My plane arrived about two hours ago." Yami smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Why did you not tell me you were coming in?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How long will you be staying?"

"I am here to stay permanently. I am going to transfer here and start school with you next week."

Yugi's eyes got wide as a smile spread across his lips. "So you will be going to school here, with me?"

"Yes." Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled even wider as he got off of Yami's lap and snuggled closer to his brother. He seemed to forget about the other people in the room and the plans they had for watching movies.

Yami looked up and noticed that he and Yugi had an audience. "Hello."

"Sup' Yam's long time no see." Jou said as he sat down on the love seat.

"It's good to have you back in town." Ryou said as he sat down next to Jou.

Bakura walked over and sat next to Yami and looked at him with chocolate eyes and smiled. "Yes it is good to have you back. I have missed tormenting you."

Yami smiled back as he looked around the room at all his friends. "I am glad to be back and don't plan on leaving any time soon."

Yami looked over at Jou. "What movies did you rent?"

"Hmm…let's see…V for Vendetta, Final Destination 3, and How to Train Your Dragon."

"Ryou wanted to see the last one." Bakura said looking at Ryou.

"Hey you wanted to see it just as much as I did!" Ryou smirked at the blush now spreading on Bakura's cheeks.

Yami laughed at the look on Bakura's face earning him a glare. "Definitely not Final Destination the first two gave Yugi nightmares so bad he slept with me for a month."

"Alright then how's about V for Vendetta?" Jou asked.

"That sounds good." Bakura said and Yami nodded.

Jou placed the movie into the DVD player and Yugi looked up at Yami. "I didn't sleep with you for a month."

"No maybe it was more like two." Yami smiled as Yugi jabbed him in the ribs.

"Not funny." Yugi pouted.

Yami just chuckled as he sat back and watched the movie. Yes he was glad to back among friends and family. Now all he had to do was try and forget about his time in Egypt at least the last year of it.

* * *

The movie was over and Yami found that Yugi was lying with his head buried in his side asleep and a soft snore every now and then could be heard. He sat up slowly and stood picking Yugi up and carrying him up the stairs to bed. He covered Yugi and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you aibou." Yami whispered as he ran his hand through Yugi's unruly tri colored locks.

He quietly made is way out and shut the door only to come face to face with Bakura. He looked at Yami with concerned chocolate eyes. "Let's talk."

Yami sighed as he opened the door to his room. He looked around and noticed that it stayed the same. The bed had the same black silk comforter and the blinds were open with dark burgundy curtains pulled back on either side.

He walked over and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard while Bakura sat on the edge of the bed looking intently at Yami.

"So why did you come back?" Bakura asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to." Yami gave a short answer.

"Hmm…you don't look too well. You have lost a lot of weight since the picture you sent a year ago."

"The camera adds ten pounds." Yami shrugged.

"Well that doesn't explain the dark circles under your eyes and your sunken cheek bones." Bakura crossed his arms.

Yami didn't answer as he turned his head to look anywhere besides Bakura's questioning glance.

Bakura reached over and pulled up Yami's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Yami yelled as he scooted further back, well as far as he could due to the headboard.

"I can see each individual rib so don't try and tell me that bullshit about the camera adding ten pounds!" Bakura snapped.

"It's none of your business so why don't you just leave!" Yami yelled as he stood.

Bakura ignored him and remained sitting on the bed. He ran his hand through his wild white hair and looked up at Yami whose crimson eyes seemed to not only show anger, but fear as well.

Bakura sighed as he stood. "Listen Yami I don't know what happened in Egypt to cause you to return here to Domino, but just remember hiding stuff and keeping things inside only lead to self destruction. I know that better than any one."

Yami didn't say anything as he looked at Bakura with narrowed crimson eyes.

"I just hope you don't have to hit rock bottom before you realize that everything does get better in time." Bakura said as he walked closer to Yami.

"I know we used to hate each other, but we don't any longer and I don't want to see you or Yugi suffer for what you are putting yourself through."

Yami looked at Bakura before he turned his back to him and stared out the window.

"Is that all you came to speak to me about?" Yami said in a monotone voice.

"No I was going to tell you that school here isn't as easy as you may think and there is only one person you need to keep your eyes on at all time."

Yami turned to look at Bakura and saw that he was not joking, but being dead serious. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who might that be?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Yugi awoke and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Instead of rolling over and going back to sleep he decided he would get up and go crawl in bed with his brother. He was excited to have Yami back home and hoped that everything could be like it was before he left.

He walked out the door and found the door to Yami's room was wide open. He looked inside and found the covers messed up, but the room was empty. He turned and quietly made his way down stairs to see if Yami was in the living room.

Once he reached the bottom he saw that the TV was on, but there was no sign of his brother. He walked around the couch and saw Yami laying there watching something about Ancient Egypt on the History Channel. He slowly sat down on the couch by Yami's feet.

Yami looked over and offered him a small smile as he sat up to let Yugi get more comfortable. "Why are you not in bed aibou?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yugi smiled as he looked at his brother.

Yami's smile grew a little bigger as he leaned over and placed an arm around Yugi and pulled him closer. Yugi leaned into his brother looking up and into crimson eyes. They were nothing like his wide innocent amethyst eyes; they were angled, outlined with kohl, a look he had picked up in Egypt and held a deep darkness to them.

"I couldn't sleep. It seems not to come easy for me these days." Yami said as he looked down at his brother.

"Why?" Yugi asked wondering what could cause such a problem.

"It started in Egypt…I guess with studying and working late that my body just seems to be accustomed to late nights." Yami knew it was a lie, but didn't want to tell his brother the real reason for his insomnia.

"I think we may have some sleeping pills in the bathroom medicine cabinet if you want some." Yugi said as he looked and seemed for the first time to notice his brothers' eyes.

They had dark circles under them and seemed to hold a great sadness within their depths. His eyes seemed to be sunken and he looked as though he had been sick for a really long time. He was skinny, well he had always been lanky but this was an unhealthy look even for him.

"I am fine Yugi. I have a prescription of sleeping pills in my bag and I took one about half an hour ago so it should be kicking in any time now." Yami smiled.

"Oh okay. Well it is good to have you back. I will see you tomorrow…err…actually later today." Yugi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yami laughed as he pulled Yugi closer to him and into a tight embrace. He kissed Yugi on the forehead and ruffled his hair. Yugi gave Yami a kiss on the cheek and squeezed him as hard as he could.

"Easy…I am not as strong as I used to be, or young either." Yami chuckled.

"You're the strongest person I know." Yugi smiled as he stepped back and gave his brother a quick wave before running back upstairs.

Yami shook his head and frowned when Yugi was out of sight. "No Yugi I am not as strong as you may think."

Yugi had always been so proud of him and had always looked up to him. What would he do if Yugi ever found out what had happened to him in Egypt and that his brother was not as innocent as he thought? How could he tell Yugi he was addicted to so many things that could end up killing him if he took the wrong amount, which he had thought of doing so many times.

Yami sighed as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and found Sugoroku's stash of exotic wines and whiskeys. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and saw that it had never been opened. He was too young to drink by three years, but that never stopped him before. He sat it on the counter as he reached for a glass. Sugoroku didn't drink any more and these were all of the different alcohols that he had collected in various parts of the world.

He poured some in the glass and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some ice out of the freezer. He couldn't drink alcohol warm, but while in Egypt sometimes he had no choice. He took a long sip and let out a sigh as he felt the liquid burn its way down his throat.

Alcohol along with many of the prescriptions he had was his only addictions, but they were bad ones. No that was a lie he did have one more which he needed right then at that moment. With his half full glass in hand he grabbed his bag, the bottle of scotch and walked outside into the cool night air. He sat the fifth of scotch down and began to ruffle around in his bag until he found what he was looking for, a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and pulled the lighter from his pocket. He lit it and inhaled as deep as he could and closed his eyes. It's a wonder no one had smelt it on him and if they did he was old enough to do it. Of course Yugi would worry.

Yami leaned up against the house and slid to sit on cement. He had so many demons to hide and the alcohol or drugs could no longer help him get away from them. He could feel the darkness consuming him and wished that it would swallow him and just let everything end.

He couldn't though Yugi would be crushed by his death and that alone was the only thing stopping him. That was the reason he decided to leave Egypt and come back to Domino. Yugi was the reason that he hadn't completely shut down and let everything end by his hand. He was given every opportunity to end it all, but Yugi's sad pleading amethyst eyes came to mind. He could never continue with what he had wanted to do and all because of Yugi. His little brother was his only reason to live for he had nothing else.

Tears fell from his eyes as he thought of everything life had handed him and all within a year's time. He had learned life and fate could be hard and sometimes it seemed easier to end it all than live with the pain. He cried for Yugi and for himself. He knew that nothing would be the same; he just hoped Yugi wouldn't realize this.

After many glasses of scotch and half a pack of cigarettes later Yami finally stood, placed the half empty bottle of liquor and cigarettes in his bag and walked inside. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already five in the morning. He yawned as he walked upstairs and into his room letting the bag hit the floor beside his bed. He had taken another sleeping pill and mixed with alcohol it was causing him to see double and feel lethargic. He flopped down in bed and soon passed out.

* * *

It was now noon and Yami came walking down the stairs slowly as he looked around to see where Yugi and grandpa were. He saw that the TV was on, but no one was in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Once it was brewed he poured himself a cup and stepped out side to have a cigarette. At this point he didn't care who saw him well except for Sugoroku and Yugi.

He shouldn't the way his lungs felt after smoking half a pack last night and so quickly, but he needed one. After lighting it he took a sip of coffee and looked around. He noticed Sugoroku's car was gone and wondered where he and Yugi could be. He continued to smoke his cigarette and drink his coffee as he watched for Sugoroku's car so he could get rid of his cigarette before they saw it.

Once he was finished he walked back inside and sat down at the table to finish his coffee. He noticed that his hands were shaking worse than normal as he put the cup to his lips. He would take his medicine as soon as he felt like standing up and walking back up to his room, which wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He turned around when he heard the door open revealing a smiling Yugi. "Hey Yami about time you woke up!"

"Hello Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Well Yami you are now officially enrolled in Domino High." Sugoroku said as he walked in the door with a paper bag full of groceries.

"Yeah that is where we were this morning." Yugi said as he sat beside his brother.

Yami smiled as he looked at his brother. Yugi was so happy that they were now going to school together. Yami was glad too and hoped that this school year went better than his last in Egypt.

* * *

A week had gone by and it was now the first day of school and Yami and Yugi walked in together, everyone stopped and stared at them. Yami received many seductive looks from both girls and guys as he walked to his locker. Yugi didn't seem to notice as he turned to Yami and smiled. "My locker is down the hall beside Jou's so if you need me I will be down there."

Yami watched his still smiling brother walk away towards his locker. He didn't have anything in his locker, but decided to go ahead and put the lock on it anyway. As he turned to leave he bumped into the person who was standing beside him.

"I'm sorry." Yami looked up at the person and saw narrowed sapphire eyes looking at him.

"Hn…You're new here so I will let it slid this time, but just don't ever let it happen again." The man said as he turned and walked off.

Yami stood dumbfounded as he watched the man retreat down the hall. He wondered who he could be and the thought of him being sexy did cross his mind at least once.

"I see you have met Kaiba."

Yami turned around and crimson met chocolate. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Bakura.

"So that was Seto Kaiba, the one you warned me about." Yami said.

"Yep that is the asshole himself. Don't mess with him he is quick tempered and isn't afraid to let it show." Bakura said as he placed an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Come on your first class is with me." Bakura smiled with his arm still around Yami's shoulders as they made their way to class.

That class wasn't too eventful. He stood up when the teacher had introduced him and all the girls giggled. He got so sick of hearing it that he had learned to pretty much tune it out. The class was geometry and he never really liked math, but it had to be done. He wasn't bad at it, just found it to be useless in ever day life.

Bakura had made it fun when he continued to make fun of the teacher behind her back and said that he was going to make a voodoo doll of her to see if it would really work. Yep he was still the same twisted Bakura he has always been.

After math the next class was Ancient History which Yami could really get into. Of course he had to introduce himself again with much annoyance and got the same reaction as he had in his last class. He rolled his eyes as he took his seat. He looked around the room and saw that he was being stared at. Deep sapphire eyes matched his own crimson gaze as he looked at the man Bakura had said to stay away from. He wondered why the other was staring at him so intensely and it was making him very uncomfortable. He turned away when the teacher told them to open there books.

Yami could still feel that cold stare on him and it made the hair on his neck stand up. The man acted as though he was a predator stalking his prey and Yami really didn't like that at all. He couldn't concentrate through class as all he thought about was Seto Kaiba.

He was glad that the bell had rung signaling that it was now the end of the class. He walked out as fast as he could and toward his locker. He opened it up and shoved his books inside and was about to shut the door and lock it when he was grabbed by the shoulder.

He stiffened at the touch wondering who it could be. He hated being grabbed from behind as it brought back to many memories that he would like to forget.

The person turned him around and he came face to face with Seto Kaiba. He looked at Yami with narrowed sapphire eyes and saw that the man had tensed up. He took in his features and saw how the other looked. He looked like a drug addict. Kaiba huffed as he let go of the Yami.

He turned and opened his locker and placed his books neatly in it. Yami wondered what the hell his problem was and decide to ask that very question.

"What the hell is your problem? You just don't walk up and grab someone from behind like that." Yami said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

Kaiba turned and looked at Yami with a shocked expression. "Excuse me?"

"What are you deft I asked what the hell your problem is?" Yami was getting angrier by the second.

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way. Do you know who I am?" Seto said between clenched teeth.

"No and I don't care who you are." Yami said as he was about to walk off only to be grabbed by the wrist.

Kaiba squeezed as hard as he could and saw Yami wince in pain. He pulled the shorter man toward him giving a twisted smile. "You're pretty mouthy for a scrawny little bitch."

"Let go of me." Yami yelled.

Seto was about to say something else, but was cut off by someone yelling. "Hey let go of him you son of a bitch!"

Yami turned to see Bakura walking toward them and noticed that Seto had let go of his wrist. He smiled at Bakura who got in Kaiba's face.

"If you want to keep your limbs intact then I suggest you keep your hands off him." Bakura hissed between clenched teeth.

A pissed off Bakura was not something Kaiba wanted to deal with right now so he decided that he would leave the smaller man alone for now.

"Fine, if you want the drug addict you can have him." Kaiba said as he walked away.

Bakura mumbled a few choice words before he turned toward Yami. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Bakura I am fine." Yami gave him a small smile.

"Good come on then let's go grab some lunch." Bakura said as he showed Yami to the cafeteria.

Yami sat down with a can of coke and dug through his bag for his xanax, because his nerves were shot and he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. He hurried up and swallowed the little blue pill before Yugi and Bakura came walking over.

He didn't want any one to know that he was on any type of medication well besides the sleeping pills, for that would lead to questions that he didn't want to give the answers to. It was still too soon for him and he didn't know if he would ever be able to tell any one what had happened to him in Egypt.

"Hey Yami, how is your first day so far?" Yugi asked as he sat down beside his brother.

"So far I like it, but there are some people I don't care too much for." Yami said as he zipped his bag back up.

Bakura knew exactly who those some people were and knew exactly what he meant. He saw that Yami didn't have anything to eat and so he decided to ask.

"Why didn't you get something to eat?"

Yugi looked at Yami waiting for him to answer Bakura's question. He too wondered the same thing maybe that is why Yami looked so thin. He saw that Yami wasn't answering right away and wondered what was going on.

"I'm just not hungry, plus I don't really care for school food." Yami answered simply.

Bakura looked at Yami and knew that something was wrong and he wasn't the type to tell anyone what was going on. He would find out though for Yami and Yugi's sake.

"Oh…okay well maybe we can bring something from home tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Sounds like a plan." Yami smiled at Yugi.

* * *

They ate lunch in peace and were joined by Jou and Ryou later on and talked about everything that had gone on in the first two periods. Bakura every now and then glanced over and saw that Yami seemed to be in a daze and never really spoke to anyone. He would have to talk with him later when there wasn't anybody around, especially not Yugi.

After lunch everybody finished their last two classes without any incidents and for that Yami was glad for. He walked out of the school and decided to wait for Yugi by one of the sakura trees out front. He walked over and leaned up against the tree and watched for his little brother who should be out any second.

He didn't feel too good and the lack of food was probably not helping. He knew it wasn't from taking the xanax on an empty stomach, since he'd done it so many times before. His head hurt and he felt as though it was going to split in two at any moment. He felt weak and was getting hotter by the second. He tried to look for Yugi, but suddenly he got dizzy and everything around him started to spin.

He slid down the tree hoping that he was not going to pass out. This had happened once before in Egypt but that was because of heat exhaustion and this was something totally different.

All of a sudden his head began to hurt worse and he knew he needed to get to the nurse as soon as he could. He tried to stand up, but lost balance and fell. He felt his consciousness leaving him and wondered if Yugi or anybody would find him. Then everything went black.

Bakura was walking out of the school to wait for Ryou when he saw Yami lying on the ground. He quickly ran over to him and placed his arm around the lithe teens shoulder and propped his head up against his chest. He noticed his breathing was shallow and wondered if he did anything to cause this to himself.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He didn't even wait on Ryou or Yugi to emerge from the school as he picked Yami up and carried him through the halls getting stares from all the people walking by. He gave them his best don't fuck with me glare as he continued to walk toward his destination.

Once inside the school nurse asked what happened and he really didn't know what to say to her for he wasn't too sure himself. She instructed him to lay Yami down on the tiny bed and to momentarily step out of the room.

He did what he was told and stood leaning up against the wall beside the door to wait and see what had happened. Moments later the nurse emerged and told him that he could come into the room. He walked in and sat down in the hard wooden chair beside the bed waiting for his friend to wake.

Bakura looked at Yami's face and frowned as he looked at the dark circles under his eyes and how thin he had become. He had noticed it when he first saw him, but now it seemed to have gotten worse. Yami had never seemed the type to harm himself and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause the sudden change.

He sighed as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two figures entered the room and Bakura was suddenly jolted awake by someone standing beside him. He turned his head and came face to face with his brother and Yugi.

"We have been worried sick! Nurse Cami told us that you had brought Yami up here after the last class! You could have came and told us!" Ryou exclaimed as he looked at his older brother with wide chocolate eyes.

Before Bakura could say anything to Ryou, Yugi jumped in. "How is Yami? Is he going to be alright? What did the nurse say about him?"

"I wanted to get Yami help first, I was so tired that I fell asleep before I could come and find the two of you. The nurse hasn't come back and said anything of Yami's condition." Bakura said while stretching.

The three turned to the occupant lying on the bed when they heard a moan and crimson eyes flutter open. Bakura stood as he looked down at Yami and saw his eyes moving from side to side.

"W-What happened?" Yami asked a little dazed as he finally got his eyes to focus on the three in the room.

"We don't know. I found you under a tree in front of the school passed out so I brought you to the nurse to see if you were going to be alright." Bakura said as he shrugged.

"Yami, how do you feel?" Yugi asked as he looked at his brother with large, worried amethyst eyes.

"I feel as though I just had the Giza Pyramid dropped on my head." Yami said as he held a hand to his forehead.

"I will go find the nurse and let her know that you are awake." Ryou said as he walked out of the room.

Bakura turned to look at Yami with narrowed chocolate eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was going to find out what happened to Yami even if he had to beat it out of him.

Yami caught the stare coming from Bakura and saw that he was not happy with what had happened and knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He looked toward his hands and started to spin the ring around his finger. Yugi's gaze went from his brother to Bakura and stared at the white haired teen with wide questioning eyes.

The staring match ended when the nurse walked in with Ryou right behind her. She smiled as she looked at the three in the room and then walked over to Yami's bed side.

"Well Yami, I see that you are awake and I hope that you will be taking better care of yourself so I don't see you in here again." She said in a soft voice staring into crimson eyes.

She turned toward Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and gave them a small smile. "Will you three please step out of the room while I have a word with Yami?"

"But, Yami is my brother and I would like to know what is going on!" Yugi said as he looked from Yami to the nurse.

"Please Yugi, if Yami wants to tell you then he will, but because of the privacy acts I have to speak with him alone." She placed a hand on his shoulder understanding the concern the young boy had.

"Come on Yugi I am sure Yami will tell us." Ryou said as he grabbed Yugi's hand gently and led him out of the room.

Bakura turned and gave Yami a look that was a mix of concern and anger. How could he have gotten so sick over the last year and the nurse had just given him more things to worry about?

Once everyone was out of the room Cami turned toward Yami and gave him a sympathetic frown. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Now answer me truthfully, how long has it been since you ate anything?"

Yami turned his head away unable to look at her. He knew he couldn't lie for she seemed to already know the answer.

"Umm…it has been almost a week." He said in a low voice that sounded nothing like his own.

"Let me also guess that when you did eat it wasn't very much. Am I right?"

Yami only nodded as he still remained looking at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew what he was doing to himself and people knowing just made it worse. He didn't want people worrying over him or treating him like he was about to break at any moment.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when she finally spoke again. "Yami you are severely malnourished and you won't be able to go on like this for very long. I can only tell you what you need to know, but you are the only one who can do anything about it."

Yami now turned to look at her and saw that she held deep sadness in her eyes and wondered why she seemed to be so caring of what he was doing to himself.

"Yami, my sister was older than me by five years. She was doing the same thing you are doing, maybe not for the same reasons, but none the less it is the same disease. She was anorexic and on top of everything else, was addicted to pain killers and any other kind of narcotic she could get her hands on. She never noticed what she was doing to herself until it was too late. She died from a stroke at the age of twenty eight. She is one of the reasons I decided to become a nurse." Cami had tears in her eyes as she spoke of her sister.

Yami looked at her and could offer no words of comfort so he said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry."

Cami looked up and then grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. She gently rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands and gave him a very sad and pleading look.

"Please Yami, I know that life throws you things that seem unbearable at the time, but you learn from them and have to move on. I don't know what happened to cause you such pain, but I know what it is doing to you."

Yami bowed his head unable to look at her again. What would Yugi do if anything happened to him? He was the only sibling Yugi had. He made a promise to his little brother when they were younger that he would always be there for him and now it seemed as though he was breaking that promise.

He looked back up at Cami and had tears in his eyes. He knew he needed to stop what he was doing, but he only had a few things that could keep his mind off of what happened and eating only seemed to make him sick at his stomach and it always ended coming back up anyway.

"Please think of your brother and how it would affect him if anything happened to you. Try and eat something. Nothing big, but at least a protein shake or something so that your body is at least getting the nutrition it needs." Cami pleaded as she stood.

Yami didn't say anything as he nodded in agreement with her even though he knew he could never do it. Quitting the drugs, drinking and smoking seemed pointless since they were the only comforts he had. Did he return from Egypt to die here? There seemed to be nothing left in his life and even he could sense that his relationship with Yugi had slowly begun to deteriorate over the last year. Sure Yugi was glad to have him back in his life, but they weren't like they used to be before he went to Egypt for his studies.

"Well Yami take care of yourself and I hoped that I helped you even if it was only a little." Cami gave him another soft, sad smile as she slowly opened the door and walked out.

Yami sat there for a moment before he decided to get up. How was he going to face Yugi? He knew he would ask what was going on and he really hated to lie to his brother, but it was for his own good, right?

Besides how was he supposed to really tell him? Hey Yugi how was your day? Did you know that the older brother you look up to is anorexic, an alcoholic and an addict? Yeah that would go over real well and a great way to start a conversation.

Yami rolled his eyes as he began to walk toward the door. He knew he would have an onslaught of questions and he really didn't want to answer them. He slowly turned the knob and stepped out into the hall to be greeted by Yugi, Bakura and Ryou.

"So what did the nurse have to say Yami?" Yugi asked as he began to follow his brother.

"Oh…she said that I needed to take better care of myself and start eating more." It wasn't a lie, but only half the truth.

"Are you sure that is all she said to you?" Bakura asked as he came up beside Yami and gave him another questioning glare.

"Yeah that is all she said."

Bakura grabbed a hold of Yami's arm and pulled him closer. "I don't think that is all that was said."

Yami shot Bakura a glare, but was grateful that he hadn't said it loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"I am sure that is all she said." Yami hissed as he pulled his arm out of Bakura's grip.

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yami as they walked out of the school. He knew there was much more said and he would find out. He could break into anything and medical records were the one thing that he could get easily. He would find out what was going on even if he had to do it illegally.

* * *

Once outside Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi went their separate ways toward home. Yami was glad that the day was over and wondered if tomorrow would be any better.

They were almost to the game shop when a limo pulled up beside of them and the window rolled down to reveal Seto Kaiba himself.

"So Motou, what did happen to you today to cause a black out?" Kaiba smirked as he saw crimson eyes narrow.

"How did you know?" Yami asked shocked.

"The whole school knows. So what happened?" The smirk on Kaiba's face was condescending and judgmental.

"I don't think that is any of your business Kaiba!" Yami snapped back as he grabbed Yugi's hand and drew him closer to his side.

"So the drugs got the best of you, huh?" Kaiba said as he continued to look at the teen.

"Kaiba I am not a drug addict so quite calling me that and quite following me." Yami looked at him through narrowed crimson eyes.

"What ever you say, believe what you want about yourself, but I know otherwise." Kaiba smiled as he looked at the now red faced teen.

Yami gripped Yugi's hand tighter and began to pull him along toward the game shop.

"See you tomorrow, Motou!" Kaiba yelled as he directed the driver to pull away.

"He is such an arrogant fucking bastard." Yami hissed as he walked faster toward the game shop still holding his little brothers hand.

Yugi just looked up at Yami wondering if what Kaiba had said was true. No, it couldn't be. His brother was noting like that.

They continued toward the game shop in silence and all Yami could think about was going home and curling up on his bed and going to sleep.

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Yami and Yugi walked toward school in the rain with Yami holding the umbrella to shield both him and his brother from the torrential down pour that was going on. Yami swore that it was a tsunami even though the news never predicted it.

Once they walked in school Yami and Yugi went their separate ways toward class. Yami laughed as he saw Jou run up and grab Yugi in a head lock scaring his brother half to death. Yami shook his head as he turned and began toward his first class. Geometry, his most hated class out of them all. Well hopefully Bakura would make it fun.

Yami walked in getting stares from all the students. Apparently they knew about his episode, just like Kaiba had told him yesterday. He sat down beside Bakura who offered him a smile. Yami tried to smile back, but still felt uncomfortable as each student turned to stare at him. They only turned from his direction when the teacher walked in and gave them their assignments.

Once the bell rang Yami waited with Bakura beside him letting all the other students file out before they made their exit. Bakura placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Don't worry something else will happen and they will forget all about yesterday. I will make sure of that."

Yami looked over and couldn't help but laugh. Bakura was wearing a sadistic smirk, which meant he was up to something.

They went their separate ways, Bakura heading for Literature, which Yami still couldn't believe he was taking and he going to Ancient History. His favorite class, hopefully it would be better than the last one. Not a chance if Kaiba was there. Maybe he never showed today since he wasn't at his locker.

He walked in and sat down and saw that the teacher was no where in sight as he pulled the history book out of his bag and sat down in the desk. He looked around and saw Kaiba sitting at his deck, nose buried in a book that wasn't about history. Yami groaned as Kaiba looked up at him with scrutinizing sapphire eyes. Yami huffed as he turned back around. He was an arrogant bastard even though he really didn't know Kaiba that well; he knew enough to hate him.

Just then the teacher walked in stood in front of her desk and looked at all of the seniors. She pulled out a huge book that wasn't the history book, but a book of Ancient Egypt. Yami's eyes went wide and sat up a little straighter looking intently at the teacher.

"I have decided to start off the semester with a project. You will be paired up and will have to pick something about Ancient Egypt to do your report on. It can be anything from building the pyramids, pharaohs, thieves to mummification, and can ne form any time period, but it has to be all facts, noted at the end of the report." She said as she looked around the class.

Some students rolled their eyes and groaned all except for Yami who knew a lot about Ancient Egypt from his studies there. He was excited to do a project on Egypt, but just wondered who he would be paired up with.

He looked around the room and saw Kaiba who once again had his nose buried in the book and not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He looked back toward the teacher as she reached around and pulled the student roster from her desk. She seemed to take forever to start pairing the class. Yami started to panic. 'Please not Kaiba, Please not Kaiba!' His mind screamed.

Finally to Yami's horror she began to speak. "Alright, so are you all ready to find out who your partners will be?"

Yami never heard who was paired with whom as he continued his mantra of not being paired with Kaiba. He was drawn from that mantra when he heard his name called.

"Yami Motou you will be paired with Seto Kaiba." She smiled as she looked from Yami to Kaiba.

Kaiba looked up from his book and gave Yami such a glare that if looks could kill he would have fallen out of his desk dead.

Yami slid down in his seat asking the gods what he had done to deserve such punishment. He closed his eyes and wished he could just disappear from sight. Why out of all the other twenty nine students did he have to be paired with Kaiba?

"Alright class you have one month to do your report and then you will present it to the class. I expect you all to have it done in that time period and no excuses will be tolerated." She said as she looked around the unhappy class either because of who they were paired with or just the project itself.

Yami looked back at Kaiba who was still looking at him and wondered if he would get through this month unscathed. He didn't need to be paired with anyone; he could do this project without any help, especially any help from Kaiba.

"So get together with your partner and come up with some ideas of what you will be doing your project on." She smiled as she went back to sit behind her desk.

Yami and Kaiba continued to stare at each other as the other students went to sit by their assigned partner. Finally Yami decided to get up and walk over to Kaiba and sat down in the seat next to him. He didn't even look at Kaiba as he began to take notes on possibilities that the report may be on.

Kaiba looked over at the tri color haired teen and watched as he began to write down notes. He took note of how beautiful the other wrote and how neatly he seemed to keep things. His sapphire eyes scanned over the lithe body before him and the only thought that ran through his mind was how good Yami looked in the school uniform. Which was a compliment for it was hard for anybody to look good in the blue uniform.

Yami looked up when he got the feeling of being stared at and his crimson eyes met sapphire. He arched an eyebrow as he continued to stare at Kaiba wondering why the hell the bastard was staring at him. He was getting more agitated by the second. "What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"I mean you keep staring at me and it is starting to get on my nerves." Yami snapped as he laid down his pen and crossed his arms mimicking Kaiba.

"I was just wondering what kind of shit you were writing. This is a project we both have to do and I don't want you picking something stupid." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"For your information I studied in Egypt for three years and I know more about modern and ancient Egypt than you could ever possibly know. As for what I am writing down and what we are doing the project on is about a nameless pharaoh that lived about 3,000 years ago."

Kaiba looked at Yami and rolled his eyes. "He must not have been a very good pharaoh if no one remembers his name or it's not documented anywhere."

Yami pursed his lips and narrowed his crimson eyes more as he looked at the brunette. He was such an asshole and wondered how in the hell he was going to work with him for a month. He knew he couldn't do the project without Kaiba it would give him an automatic falling grade. He went back to looking at his notes, but before he could pick up his pen Kaiba spoke.

"Listen, why don't we do a report on something interesting like the Sphinx or the great pyramids, The Valley of the Kings or a more famous pharaoh like Ramses or Tutankhamen?" Kaiba said as he looked at Yami.

Yami sighed. "Because everyone knows about them and what they did for Egypt, but not too many people know of the nameless Pharaoh. As for the Sphinx it was built to guard the pyramids and they were built as a doorway to the afterlife. I am sure that everyone in the class is going to do something about those subjects and I want to do it on something different."

"Okay so how are we going to get any information on this nameless pharaoh? Remember this report has to be based on facts not something that you have made up in that drug induced fantasy world." Kaiba said as he gave a smirk.

Yami was about to reply back to Kaiba with a very smart ass comment when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Yami grabbed his book bag and shoved his history book in it when Kaiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"After school come over to my mansion and we will start on this report. The sooner we get it done the sooner we can be out of each other's lives. Here is the address." Kaiba grabbed his notebook, hastily wrote his address and threw the paper at Yami. Without another word he grabbed his books and walked out the classroom.

Yami stood and stared after Kaiba wondering how he could get out of going to Kaiba's home. He knew he couldn't so he thought of what Kaiba said the sooner we get the project done the sooner we can be out of each other's lives.

Yami walked out of class to be greeted by Bakura who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So Yami how did the class go, excluding Kaiba, he's always an ass?"

Yami threw his hand up in the air. "I seem to have pissed the gods off so they stuck me with that arrogant bastard!"

"Ah…it is not wise to piss off the gods. I should know." Bakura paused as he finally seemed to realize what Yami had just said. "Wait, you got paired with Kaiba?"

Yami nodded solemnly as he and Bakura walked down the hall toward the cafeteria. This was absolutely the worst day since he had been back to Domino.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful and Yami was grateful for that. Yugi and his friends seemed to be too lost in their own conversation and Bakura was shoveling food in his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in days. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the anguish he was going through. He slid farther down in his chair. He had to go to Kaiba's…tonight.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Yami and Bakura both stood saying good bye to Ryou, Yugi and their friends and walked down the hall toward their next class which happened to be science. Once in the room Bakura and Yami sat down at the table together. He hoped Bakura wouldn't start playing with the Bunsen burner that seemed to always draw his attention. He was such a pyromaniac and Yami learned that first hand when he decided to try flame blowing and ended up setting part of his house on fire.

Science went better than his first two classes and he only had one more left. Again when he walked into Literature, he got the same stares he had gotten all day, by this time he was used to it. He almost fell asleep as the teacher rambled on in a monotone voice about Shakespeare and his great works. Yami never cared much for his works, why couldn't they read Edger Allen Poe or Chaucer. At least their stories were much more interesting. Finally which seemed like eternity the bell rang and Yami was the first one out the door for once.

Once he deposited most of his books in his locker, without running into Kaiba he walked over to Bakura's locker. Knowing that he had just gotten out of Ancient History, Yami wondered if he too had the same project.

"Is the teacher making you do the project on Ancient Egypt?" Yami said leaning against the locker beside Bakura.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not the one paired with Kaiba." Bakura snickered as he closed his locker.

That comment earned a much deserved punch in the arm from Yami. Bakura gave a fake pout and grabbed his abused arm looking at the lithe teen beside him.

"So what have you decided to do your project on?" Yami asked as they walked down the hall.

"Mahado and I have decided to do our project on the great rivalry between a priest and a tomb robber. I read some scrolls about it while I was at the museum not too long ago." Bakura said.

"You actually went to a museum?" Yami asked with a smirk across his face.

"Hey, Ryou wanted me to go and he gave me the big doe eyes so I couldn't say no to that." Bakura frowned as he tried his best to do his Ryou impression.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the failed attempt to pull off that look. Bakura didn't have an innocent bone in his body. Once outside they waited for their little brothers.

Yami noticed the spiked, multi-colored hair much like his. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned his head, smiled and ran full speed toward Yami followed by Ryou. "Hey Yami, so was your second day better than your first

"Yeah I guess at least I didn't pass out today." Yami smirked as he looked down at Yugi who frowned at that statement.

"We'll see you two later." Bakura said as he and Ryou walked off, the latter waiving. He like Yugi had way too much energy.

Yugi waived then turned back toward his brother and they too started their trek toward home. "What are doing later? Jou wants us to go to Burger World and then maybe to the arcade."

Yami adjusted his book bag on his shoulder and frowned. "I have to go over to Kaiba's…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say Yugi yelled. "What! You are going to Kaiba's! Why?"

Yami placed a hand on his forehead and gave a loud sigh. "Because we have to do a project on Ancient Egypt and the teacher paired me with him."

"Oh…Yami I am so sorry." Yugi said as he placed a hand on Yami's arm.

"It will be alright. Hopefully we can finish it quick so I won't have to hang around him too much."

"I hope so too that way we can hang out. It has been a long time since we have gone and had fun together." Yugi smiled.

"I would like that. Maybe after I get back from Kaiba's we can duel like we used to. Have you gotten any better?" Yami smiled as he looked down at his brother and saw that his large amethyst eyes lit up.

"Yeah I have been practicing and the cards you sent me for my birthday have really given my deck the boost it needed. I may even be able to beat you now." Yugi said as he gave his brother a playful punch in his arm.

"We'll see about that aibou." Yami said as he pulled Yugi closer to him by his shoulders.

"You forget I have been dueling for a very long time and since I was in Egypt I have acquired many rare and powerful cards to improve my deck." Yami smiled.

"Yeah well we will see who comes out the victor tonight. You haven't dueled me in three years and I have gotten better with grandpa's help." Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled, it felt good to be home and have everything how it used to be before he left. He looked down at Yugi and saw that his brother was wearing a smile that seemed to light up his whole face, much like Ryou his brother was innocent and he prayed that he remained that way.

* * *

Once he and Yugi arrived home Yami went upstairs and changed into his black leather pants and crimson long sleeve turtle neck that now was a little loose, he sighed as he looked in the mirror. The shirt used to cling to him, but he was not as muscular as he used to be. He grabbed his black boots that was adorned with many buckles and his black leather jacket that had many zippers and buckles on it.

He grabbed his book bag and ran down the stairs wondering if he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Once he reached the bottom he waved to Yugi and grandpa.

"Bye, I will be home later tonight." Yami said as he walked through the kitchen and out the door.

Sugoroku looked at his grandson and raised an eyebrow. "Where is Yami going in such a hurry?"

"He has to go to Kaiba's they have to do a project together." Yugi said as he threw on his light blue jacket.

"He has to do a project with Kaiba. How did that happen?" Sugoroku asked as he looked at Yugi. He too knew of Kaiba's reputation.

Yugi only shrugged as he put on his black tennis shoes and started for the kitchen. "I don't know apparently the teacher paired them up."

"I will be back after while. Jou and Ryou invited me to Burger World and then we may go to the arcade. I will be back before nine." Yugi smiled as he walked out the door.

Sugoroku stood and watched as his grandson walked down the street. He wondered how good of an idea it was to let Yami be with Kaiba alone.

* * *

Yami stood outside the giant double steel gates of the Kaiba Mansion looking at it like it was the gates of hell. He took another puff off of his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, stomping it out.

'Well here goes nothing.' Yami thought as he pressed the call button.

"Kaiba." Yami flinched as the annoyed, clipped tone came over the speaker.

Yami pressed the button and spoke. "It's me Yami"

He heard an audible huff and then saw the gate begin to open. He stood there for a good minute before he walked through. He turned when he heard the gates slam behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes. This was not a good idea and he knew it. Why couldn't he have made Kaiba come to the game shop?

He walked up to the huge oak double doors of the mansion and held his breath and then with a shaky hand he pressed the doorbell.

Tbc….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Yami stood at the entrance of the Kaiba mansion wondering when someone was going to come and open the doors. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the clouds rolling in threatening more rain. He wished someone would open the door soon so he could get on with this punishment.

Just as he thought that he heard the door open and a young boy that looked to be about Yugi's age with black hair and grey eyes staring up at him.

"Hey, you must be Yami. Come on I will show you to Seto's study." The boy turned and motioned for Yami to follow him.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba by the way." Mokuba stopped and turned to Yami and extended his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mokuba." Yami said as he took the offered hand and gave it a gentle shake. At least he had better manners then his brother.

Mokuba smiled and turned and Yami followed him through the huge house taking in all the paintings, statues and many chandeliers gracing the ceiling as they continued down one of the hallways. He knew he would get lost if he was left to navigate it on his own.

He almost ran into Mokuba who stopped while he was gawking at all the extravagant pieces of pottery and vases lining the hall. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the boy who not only looked to be the same age as Yugi, but also the same height.

"Well here we are. Seto is through those doors and don't worry my brother is actually really nice once you get to know him. He just likes to act all tough especially since that is how our step father taught him to act." Mokuba said as he smiled and opened one of the two huge mahogany doors.

"Seto, Yami is here! I am going upstairs and play video games!"

"Is your homework done?" Yami heard Seto ask his brother in a caring tone.

"Yeah I didn't have much." Mokuba answered as he started to walk away.

Yami watched as Mokuba walked down the hall further and then he disappeared, but by the sound of it he was going upstairs. He wondered how many floors there were in this house.

"Well are you going to stand out there or come in?" Seto said in an annoyed voice.

Yami sighed as he walked in to his impending doom and shut the door behind him. He saw Seto sitting at a huge mahogany desk with a lap top in front of him. He also took notice of all the books that were in the room. Kaiba must have had every book known to man.

"Well are you going to stand there and do nothing?" Kaiba asked as he continued to type on his laptop.

Yami rolled his eyes, then took out three books from his book bag and sat them on Kaiba's desk. Kaiba looked up from his laptop and looked at the books with one eyebrow raised and then gave that same look to Yami.

"These are the books that mention the nameless Pharaoh. Just so you don't think it was created out of some drug induced hallucination." Yami said sarcastically as he looked at Kaiba who gave him a look of complete disbelief.

Kaiba picked up the first book and opened it to the first page. He noticed that it was written in hieroglyphics, but there was a translation written on the opposite page. He looked up at Yami who gave him a smirk that could rival his own.

"Where did you get these?" Kaiba breathed, almost speechless at the ancient book he was holding.

"I got them while I was studying in Egypt, but have never really got to sit down and read them due to all the studying I had to do. I know that they are of a nameless Pharaoh because that is what the book says on the inner cover and that he saved the world from an impending darkness." Yami said as he pointed at the hieroglyphs that had no translation on the front cover.

Kaiba flipped the book closed, looked at the front cover and noticed that it held only hieroglyphs and no translation. Kaiba completely bewildered looked up into deep crimson eyes. "You…you can read hieroglyphics?

Yami only nodded to answer his question.

"How did you learn such a language?"

"Well I did study Egyptology and the first thing you have to learn is how to read many different languages of the ancient people and hieroglyphs seem to come naturally to me." Yami shrugged as he looked at the blue eyed teen as he sat down on the black leather couch that was near the desk.

Seto continued to stare into crimson eyes completely transfixed, by the gods Yami was gorgeous. Wait…now I know I have been working too hard. This is someone you only met yesterday, plus he seems to have serious problems.

Kaiba looked away from Yami, opened the book, looked at the hieroglyphs then to the translation on the page beside it and began to read.

_I was once High Priest to the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt and this is my depiction of our Pharaoh who saved us all from the dark shadow that threatened to destroy all of Egypt. He saved me from certain doom and now I am Pharaoh of our great land. Without him I would have never became the person I am now. He had shown me to trust and most of all love. _

_I will never love another as I did him. He will always be my Pharaoh and my love. One day I will travel to the afterlife and we will be joined together again and I know he is waiting for me as I am him. For now though this is a story of our life so that I and others will not forget what he has done for this world. _

_This is for my beloved Pharaoh and the one who stole my heart. I will never forget you._

_Pharaoh Seth_

Kaiba looked up at Yami after he finished reading the entry made by this Seth person and wondered how someone could love another so much. He noticed that Yami was sitting there with slight tears in his eyes. He didn't know he had been reading out loud.

Yami wiped his eyes when he noticed that Kaiba was looking at him with mixed emotions on his face. He looked down and began to turn his ring trying to stop the emotions that threatened to surface any moment.

Kaiba noticed that Yami seemed to be in a different place and thought it best not say anything to the teen at the moment. He turned the page and began to read the next text that was translated.

_I was walking to my studies with High Priest Akhenaden when I saw the young prince for the first time. I knew that he was the prince for Priest Akhenaden had told me that he had hair of crimson, onyx and gold. I knew that no one else had that wild mane of hair in the whole kingdom or Egypt. _

Seto looked over at Yami who was listening to his every word and seemed to take notice of the appearance of the prince and ran a hand through his own unruly hair. Seto thought that it was very odd that the person sitting across from him had the same hair as the soon to be Pharaoh. He shook his head and looked down at the book once more and decided to read on.

_He was not the noble Pharaoh yet, but someday he would be crowned and rule all of Upper and Lower Egypt. He was training with another boy who looked to be a little older than him and had long brown hair and a girl who was younger than both and had on a headpiece that was too big for her and long brown hair, much lighter than the boys. I watched as they each had swords and were practicing their fighting techniques and saw that the young prince was very good at handling the weapon._

_Then I caught my breath when the young prince looked up at me and I took notice of his unusual colored eyes. They were unlike anything I had ever seen. He was truly a unique person and then he smiled at me and it could have melted even the most frozen heart. He gave a small wave and I would have waved back, but Priest Akhenaden grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the temple. Once inside he told me that it was not wise to look upon the soon to be Pharaoh that I would be serving under. He was much more strict on me that the other Priests._

_I remember asking Akhenaden the princes' name and he told me that the given name of the prince was never to be spoken and that he shall be called Prince and then Pharaoh once he was placed on the throne. I never really understood why every other Pharaoh was called by their given name, but the Princes name was never to be spoken. _

_I found out why on that fateful day._

_My studies were now over and I went to my chambers that where in one of the many temples that resided beside the palace. I tried so hard to fall asleep, but found that sleep had not come easy for me that night so I decided to stroll out of the temple and take a walk in the cool night. I was at the palace when I decided to sit down on one of the steps and take in the beautiful night sky that Thoth had painted. I was so preoccupied by the moon and stars to notice any one walk up behind me._

"_May I sit with you?"_

_I was startled and turned around to come face to face with the young prince himself. His tan skin sparkled in the moonlight as though he was dusted with the stars himself. I could only nod as the prince sat beside me. He was wearing arm bands and bracelets of gold and had small gold ankh earrings clipped on his ears and wearing a plain white tunic. He smiled at me and I saw the small dimples that appeared on his cheeks when he did so._

"_So you are training to become one of my priests when I become Pharaoh?"_

"_I am."_

"_Your eyes tell me that you are determined to be great. Do not let anyone tell you different."_

_I could not say anything. The young prince had left me speechless with his kind words. No one had ever said anything to me like that and those words made me want to try harder at my studies to be the greatest priest Egypt had ever seen. _

"_What is your name?" The young prince asked me._

"_Seth"_

_The prince smiled again as he stood then laid a hand on my shoulder. "I hope to see you again Seth."_

"_I hope to see you again as well, my Prince."_

_I watched as he walked up the stairs and to the doors, but before he entered he looked back at me and gave a small wave before he disappeared from sight. After moments of sitting and watching the door I finally stood and made my way toward my temple._

_As I lie in bed the only thing that came to my mind when I closed my eyes was the way his crimson eyes the color of rubies burned into my soul. He was by far the most beautiful being I could have ever laid eyes on and I hoped to see more of him in the days to come._

Seto looked up from the book and saw that Yami was curled up on the couch and fast asleep with his head resting on one of the pillows that rested on the arm of the couch. He leaned back in his chair and wondered if Yami was somehow related to this nameless Pharaoh. It was odd that they both had the multi colored hair and crimson eyes. He gently closed the book and laid it on his desk as he walked over to Yami.

"Yami" He whispered.

There was no reaction from the teen so Seto decided to shake him.

"Yami wake up." Once again he spoke in a soft voice.

"Get off of me!" Yami jumped off the couch and gasped for breath as he looked at who grabbed him.

"Shit! I was only trying to wake you up!" Seto exclaimed as he crossed his arms and looked at Yami who was standing against the wall with a hand to his chest.

"Kaiba…I'm sorry…it's just that…that…I thought you were someone else." Yami stuttered out.

"Oh…and who would I be?" Seto asked as he looked at Yami with amused eyes.

Yami didn't know how to answer. He couldn't tell someone that he had just met and potentially didn't like what had happened to him. He hadn't even told Yugi or grandpa what had happened while he was in Egypt and didn't plan too either.

"Well?" Seto asked again getting a little impatient.

"Kaiba…I should be going it's getting late." Yami said as he grabbed his book bag and walked to the door.

"Do you want your books?" Kaiba asked.

"No you can keep them till the project is over. I will see you tomorrow." Yami then walked out the door.

Kaiba stood looking at the door Yami had just exited and sighed. He looked at the black book, grabbed it off his desk and walked out of his office toward his bedroom. He sat the book on his night stand and stripped down to just his navy blue boxers. He sat on the bed and looked out at the night sky. He closed his eyes and the image of Yami came to his mind.

His eyes snapped open and he wondered if the book was getting to him. That had to be it for he didn't have thoughts like that toward Yami and this Seth person was just too sentimental for his own good. Seto lay down and tossed and turned until he could no longer stand it so he sat up and looked at the old book on his night stand. Without even a second thought turned on the lamp on the nightstand picked up the book and began to read the next entry.

_It was a sad day in Egypt; Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had come down with an illness that was so severe not even the royal healers could help him. I saw the prince walk down the hall and into his fathers' chambers. High Priest Akhenaden and the Pharaohs advisor Shimon was there watching the door to make sure that no unwanted people entered the room. _

_I was now a High Priest and had been for eight seasons for I was eighteen when I became High Priest to my best friend and prince. It tore me in two to see my friend in so much pain. He had lost his mother while she was giving birth to him and now at the age of seventeen he was loosing his father. I never knew my father, but knew he was a good man that died while fighting for Egypt and with the royal army._

"_What troubles you Seth?"_

_I turned to see a woman with azure eyes and hair the color of onyx. She was Priestess Isis and a good friend who cared for the prince very much and considered him as a little brother. Beside her was Priest Mahad who was the boy so many years ago that was training with the prince. He too had grown to be one of the princes' loyal friends and Priest._

"_I fear that this will cause the prince more pain that he is up to handle. If his father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen does not make it I doubt he will be able to handle the burdens of being the Pharaoh." _

"_Seth, the prince has been prepared for this since he was eight years of age. He knew that his father was aging and this was something he has come to accept. He will be able to handle anything that is given to him." Mahad had said while thumbing the Sennen Ring._

"_I hope you are right Mahad." I whispered._

_We all turned when we heard the chamber doors open and a somber prince walk out of the room. He looked up with tears in his beautiful crimson eyes and I could see the pain that he tried to hide from every one._

"_Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen has past to the afterlife. May Anubis grant him safe passage?" The prince said as he looked up and into the eyes of all his Priests._

_Without another word he turned and began to walk away from every one who was standing there. I looked from Isis to Mahad and they too could feel the sadness that crept over the whole palace. My friend was now the Pharaoh and he didn't even seem to realize it._

Seto put the book back on his night stand as he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was midnight he had to be up in five hours for school. He turned the lamp off rolled over onto his side and was soon asleep.

The next morning Seto awoke and got ready for school as he usually did, but instead of packing his normal novels that he read he packed the ancient book that Yami had brought over the night before.

He walked downstairs and saw that Mokuba was already at the table eating his breakfast. He walked to the coffee pot and turned it on and watched it percolate. He looked over at Mokuba who was shoveling cereal into his mouth. Seto shook his head as he turned and pulled a cup from the cabinet, then returning his gaze to the coffee pot.

Mokuba looked up and toward his brother and saw that he was watching the coffee maker. He turned in his chair and cleared his throat. "So what happened to Yami last night I saw him leave in a hurry? What did you do to him?"

Seto turned and looked at his brother with a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to him."

"Well people just don't run out of a house with tears in their eyes if nothing happened." Mokuba said as he crossed his arms giving his brother an accusing glare.

Seto stood and looked at his brother and the only thing that crossed his mind was why Yami ran out crying. Wait why did he care? He didn't even like Yami…did he? No, Yami was just his partner in this stupid project and once it was finished he would never have to deal with the teen again. Besides Yami wasn't even his type.

"I don't know Mokuba, but you better get ready or you are going to be late for school." Seto said as he poured his coffee and proceeded out of the room.

Mokuba just shook his head as he watched his brother leave. He loved his brother, but hated how he treated other people. He was going to grow up lonely and miserable, just like their stepfather.

* * *

Yugi was sitting at the table while his grandpa was making breakfast for him and Yami. Yami still had not come down so Yugi excused himself and made his way up the stairs and toward Yami's room.

He knocked on the door and when no answer came he walked in and saw his brother was still asleep. He inched closer to the bed and saw that Yami was still in the clothes he wore last night. He looked over at the night stand and saw a bottle of sleeping pills and a half empty glass of water.

"Yami come on get up or you are going to be late for school." Yugi shook his brother until he heard a moan.

Yami opened one eye and looked up to see Yugi looking at him with concern.

"Yugi I am not going to school today. I really don't feel well." Yami said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh…okay…then I will get your work for you and bring it home."

"Alright"

Yugi walked out into the hall and looked at his brother one last time before he closed the door. He knew something was wrong with Yami and wondered if it had anything to do with Kaiba.

Tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Yugi grabbed his book bag and walked out of the game shop and saw that Jou and Honda were already waiting for him outside.

"So where's Yam's? Is he coming?" Jou asked as he looked at Yugi.

"No he said he wasn't feeling too good so he was going to skip today." Yugi said as he began walking toward school.

"Is he alright?" Honda asked as he ran to catch up with Yugi.

"Yeah, he probably just didn't get enough sleep last night. I wouldn't worry too much." To bad Yugi couldn't take his own advice.

He was really worried for his brother and knew without a shadow of a doubt that it had something to do with Kaiba. He didn't know what Kaiba had done to him, but knew that Yami didn't get upset for just any reason. His brother came home last night and went straight to his room. Unfortunately he was not going to confront Kaiba about what happened last night while they were supposed to be doing their project.

"Hey wait for us!" The three turned around knowing exactly whose voice that was.

They stopped and waited for Ryou and Bakura to catch up to them before they continued on their way.

"I heard that we are supposed to be getting two new transfer students today. One is in our grade and the other is a senior." Ryou said as he walked beside of Yugi.

"Really, do you know where they are from?" Yugi asked a little excited about getting two new students.

"Supposedly they are from Egypt and they are siblings." Bakura said as he continued to walk in front of the others.

"I wonder if Yami knows them." Yugi asked as he looked at his friends.

"I don't know Egypt is a really big country so he may not know them." Ryou said as he looked at Yugi.

"Yeah that's true." Yugi shrugged.

As they neared the school they saw a black limo was out in front and a very tired and disheveled looking Kaiba climbing out of the back.

Yugi stopped and saw that Kaiba looked a little crankier than usual and thought it would be wise not to approach the pissed off looking CEO. Yes not only was he a senior in high school, but he was also the heir of Kaiba Corporation that his step father had left him. He turned and started to walk faster hoping that Kaiba would not see him.

"Yugi"

Too late of course how could you not notice someone with tri-colored spiky hair? He turned and found the CEO looming over him. "Hello Kaiba."

"Hn…so where is your brother?" Kaiba asked as he looked down.

"Um…he…" Yugi was cut off when Jou jumped in.

"What's it to ya? I don't think it's any of ya business where Yam's is!" Jou put up his fists as he looked at Kaiba.

"Why don't you stay out of other people's business mutt?" Kaiba turned back to look at Yugi.

"Tell your good for nothing brother that I expect him to be at my house tonight so we can get this project over with." Kaiba said as he turned and started to walk into the school.

"I don't think he will be able to come over tonight." Yugi said barely above a whisper as he started to pull on the end of his jacket.

Kaiba whirled around and looked at Yugi. "Why not?"

"Well…um…he is sick and he didn't look too good when I left for school." Yugi said as he heard the first bell ring.

"Man, I can't get anotha detention! Come on lets go!" Jou yelled as he and the rest hurried through the front doors.

Kaiba stood and looked at his driver that who was standing there waiting to see what his boss was going to do. Seto sighed as he placed a hand on his head. Did he really upset Yami that much last night that he didn't even want to come to school? Why did he care anyway? Seto stood straighter and began to walk into the school when he stopped, turned around and started to head back to the limo.

"I can afford to miss a day of school anyway." He said to himself as he headed back towards the limo.

"Take me to the Kame Game Shop." He barked as he sat in the back seat.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Isono said as he shut the door and walked around and climbed into the driver seat.

Seto grumbled to himself as he looked out window and saw that it was going to be another rainy, dreary day. Why in the hell was he going to the game shop anyway? It's not like he cared about Yami's well being. Did he?

"What the hell is going on with me?" He mumbled as he placed a hand to his head.

"Reading about this Seth person is making me more sentimental by the minute." Seto said as he slid further down in his seat.

* * *

He finally reached the game shop and waited as Isono got out of the limo and came and opened the door. He got out and walked toward the door and opened it causing the annoying bell to go off.

"Hello…Mr. Kaiba." Sugoroku said as his eyes went wide.

"Where is Yami?" Seto asked as he walked up to the counter.

"He is in his room, but he isn't feeling good." Sugoroku said standing from his stool.

"I don't care!" He barked.

"Now listen here young man. You cannot come in here like you own the place and order me around in my own shop or home!" Sugoroku yelled pushed past Seto and stood between him and the door into his home.

"If you don't let me pass I will own your shop and your home." Kaiba said through clenched teeth as he looked at the old man before him.

Suguroko's eyes went wide as he looked at the teen before him. He knew that it wasn't just an idle threat; Kaiba was cold enough to do such a thing. He slowly stood to the side to let the CEO into his home. He watched as Kaiba opened the door and stormed inside.

Seto looked around and went up the stairs wondering what Yami had done to himself that caused him not to be able to go to school. As he got to the top of the stairs he looked to his left. That had to be Yugi's room since there were toys scattered across the floor and posters of duel monsters on the wall.

He looked to his right and found that there was a closed door with Egyptian hieroglyphs on the front. That had to be Yami's room. Instead of doing the polite thing and knocking he placed his hand on the knob and turned wondering what kind of mess he would find in there. He opened the door and stepped inside and to his amazement it was actually neat and orderly.

He saw a lump on the bed and knew that it had to be Yami. "Motou get your ass out of bed! I am not going to fail this class because you are too drugged up to make it to school!"

Yami sat straight up and pulled the covers off of his head and looked at the person who had invaded his space. "What the fuck are you doing here Kaiba?"

"I came to drag your lazy ass out of bed." Seto smirked as he looked at the teen whose hair was now even wilder looking than usual.

"I am not going to school today. I am not feeling well. So I would appreciate it if you showed yourself out!" Yami yelled as he lay back down pulling the covers over his head.

Seto huffed. "That is not going to happen."

"Kaiba just get the hell out of my room!" Yami said a little muffled by the blankets covering his face.

Seto sauntered over and pulled the covers off of Yami and gave him a hard shove that caused him to fall out of bed. Yami sat up and looked over the bed only to find Kaiba laughing at him.

"I didn't expect you to fall out of bed." Seto covered his mouth as he looked at Yami.

"I didn't expect you to push me off my bed." Yami mumbled as he stood up and took off his shirt.

Seto's eyes went wide at what Yami had just done. Even though he yelled at himself for looking he couldn't take his eyes off of the tan teen. He turned around when he saw Yami start to undo his pants and he could feel himself blushing.

He heard movement behind him and wondered what in the hell Yami was doing. The next thing he knew Yami was standing in front of him with a completely different outfit on. Sky blue long-sleeve shirt and leather pants much like the ones he had on earlier only a lot more zippers.

Yami had just gotten almost if not completely naked with him standing in the same room and he had turned around. 'I am so stupid! I could have seen him completely naked!' His mind screamed at him. Seto bit his lower lip and wondered why the hell he had just thought that.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw Yami walk past him cussing because he couldn't find his boots. He turned around and saw Yami's ass as he looked under his bed for the missing boots . He felt his face go red again, but this time he was too transfixed to look away. He had to admit that leather absolutely suited him and the way it clung to every inch and showed off every curve was definitely something he could look at everyday of his life.

Seto slapped himself at the thought. Why in the hell was he thinking of Yami that way. Yep Seth was really starting to rub off on him and he wasn't even through half the book yet.

Yami finally stood up and looked at Seto wondering why in the world he had slapped himself. Maybe he was mental or something. He sat on the bed and zipped his boots up. Once he was finished he looked up at Seto and patted the bed for him to come and sit beside him.

Seto arched an eyebrow as he looked at Yami like he had gone mad. He looked around and then slowly made his way over and sat clear at the other end.

Yami shook his head as a deep laugh escaped his throat. "I don't bite, Kaiba."

Seto looked at him and started to inch further toward him. He stopped when Yami said the next sentence.

"Well at least not much." Another deep laugh came from his throat.

Seto crossed his arms and looked at Yami with narrowed eyes. He didn't like to be teased and was starting to wonder why he came over in the first place.

"I am just joking. Lighten up a little." Yami said as he looked at Kaiba with a small smile on his lips.

Seto just grunted as he looked at Yami with a very serious scowl. He could be so irritating and maybe he liked him better when he was the depressed, insecure person.

"Are you bipolar or schizophrenic or something?" Seto asked as he looked at Yami.

Yami placed a finger to his lips and Seto wished he could be that finger. He mentally slapped himself again for thinking such a thing about Yami.

"No I don't think so." Yami said as the finger still remained on his bottom lip.

"Anyway since neither of us are going to school then we should at least work some more on our project and get the damn thing over with as soon as possible." Seto said as he grabbed his briefcase and flipped it open.

Yami watched as he pulled out the book and gently flipped through the pages. "I got to the part where the Pharaoh died."

"What do you think of it so far?" Yami asked as he inched closer to Seto.

"I think that this Seth person is a sentimental fool. He cares way too much for the Prince or Pharaoh now." Seto scoffed as he continued to look at the book.

"What's so bad about caring for someone so much?" Yami asked as he was now touching Seto's arm with his.

"It makes you weak." Seto said as he looked down into crimson pools.

"No it makes you human." Yami said as he seemed to realize how close he was to Seto and moved back some.

Seto sat looking at Yami with concerned sapphire eyes as he noticed the attitude change in him. One minute he was pissed, the next playful and now he seemed so timid.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Seto said as he closed the book.

Yami nodded as he looked at Seto.

"What exactly is wrong with you? I mean one minute you fine and the next withdrawn." Seto asked not knowing why, but for some reason he really wanted to know.

Yami's eyes went so wide they could easily rival Yugi's as he looked down at the floor. He couldn't tell Seto what really happened, could he? Seto seemed so genuinely worried, but he was a jerk and he could use it against him if he ever knew the truth. That and he had just met him.

"Come on Yami you can tell me." Seto said as he looked at Yami who still had not looked back up at him.

"I…I was…I was…" Yami couldn't finish as he broke down crying.

"Shit, Yami…. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Seto said as he put the book down and drew Yami into a hug. What the hell was he doing, he had only hugged one other person in life, Mokuba.

Yami grabbed onto Seto's trench coat and began to sob harder and harder as he pulled on the collar. "I…said no…I begged."

Seto's eyes went wide as he continued to hold onto Yami. Well he couldn't very well shove the distraught teen off of him. So he said the only thing that came to mind. "Shhh…Yami calm down."

"I thought…we were friends." Yami choked out into Seto's chest as he started to shake.

Seto buried his head into Yami's hair and listened to the quite sobs that the other was making. He rubbed circles in Yami's back not really knowing how to comfort anyone except Mokuba. Even then he hadn't done a very good job.

"Yami, come on look at me." Seto said softly even though his mind screamed, what the hell are you doing?'

Yami shook his head not wanting to look at Seto.

"Please, look at me." Seto said quietly again and he placed a hand on Yami's chin and raised his head.

Yami looked up and saw that there was pain and sorrow in those sapphire eyes and wondered why. Didn't Kaiba hate him and the only reason he was here was because of a stupid class project. They weren't friends, far from it actually and he didn't need any friends. The only friend he had thought he made in Egypt hurt him far beyond repair.

He pulled back from Seto and looked at him with tear-filled crimson eyes. He knew he had said too much even though he didn't come right out and answer the question. It did feel good though to have someone to talk to. He shook his head as he realized what he had just thought. It was Kaiba and he was not going to confide in such an arrogant prick that would definitely use the information against him.

"Maybe you should leave." Yami whispered as he stood from the bed and walked over to the door.

Seto looked up at Yami with shock as he stood up, grabbed his briefcase and placed the book back inside and walked toward Yami. He looked down at the teen and for once in his life didn't know what to say.

Yami looked up at him and folded his arms over his chest. "I am sorry. Maybe we can work on the project tomorrow, but right now I would like to be left alone."

"You don't have to apologize. I will see you tomorrow." Seto said as he walked out the door for once genuinely concerned for someone other than himself or his brother.

Yami closed his door and leaned against it and slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. He was so tired of feeling miserable and when he thought he could talk to someone all he did was speak in broken sentences and cry.

He knew he was pushing everyone away from him, but if he didn't have anyone in his life he would never get hurt, right? He looked around the room and slowly crawled to his book bag. He took out a bottle of xanax and shook two out into his hand. He grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand, downed the two pills and lay on the ground. He sighed as he wished his life didn't suck so badly, but little did he know that everything was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Yugi had just walked out of his last class of the day when someone walked up to him and tapped him on the back. Yugi turned around and looked up to see it was one of the new students. "Oh…hey you're Marik, right."

Marik nodded as he looked down at Yugi. "I am sorry, but I have been introduced to so many people I have forgotten most of their names."

"That's understandable. I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi extended his hand to shake Marik's.

"Wait…Motou…Motou…I've heard that name before." Marik said as he stuck out his bottom lip in thought.

"Yami…Yami Motou." A voice said from behind Yugi.

Marik looked up and Yugi turned around and saw a teen that looked much like Marik only older and taller.

"Yeah that's it. Are you two related?" Marik asked as he looked at Yugi.

"Yeah he is my older brother. You two know him?" Yugi smiled as he looked from Marik to his brother.

"Yes, we were in school together. I am Malik by the way." Malik shook Yugi's hand.

"Yugi" He smiled up at the older blonde.

"Well listen I am meeting a few of my friends after school. Would you two like to hang out with us?" Yugi said as he looked at the two brothers.

Marik looked up at Malik who nodded.

"Sure that sounds great!" Marik said as he and Yugi walked down the hall together with Malik right behind them.

"I can't wait to see you again Yami." Malik whispered a smile playing on his lips as he continued down the hall.

Tbc….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Seto walked into the Kaiba mansion and headed for his study knowing that Mokuba would not be home until later. Mokuba had called him on his cell phone and told him that he was going to the movies before he came home. Seto knew he should have gone with him, but knew he was safe since two body guards were with him. He always took extra precautions when it came to his little brother.

Seto sat at his desk and pulled the ancient book out of his briefcase and turned to the part after the Prince had become the Pharaoh.

_All the other priests stood outside of the now deceased Pharaoh's room never going to see how the new Pharaoh was doing. I took it upon myself to go see how my Pharaoh was handling every thing and to just be near him. It was definitely odd for me to care and worry so much for him since I was in fact his High Priest and he was now Pharaoh, but none of that mattered at the time. All I wanted was to be near my Pharaoh in his time of need._

_I knocked on his bed chambers door and stood there and waited until I heard him coming to the door. He opened it at looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I saw that he had frantically tried to wipe them away due to all the kohl that normally lined his eyes running down his face and smeared._

_I bowed never breaking eye contact with him. Most people would have been beheaded if they had done that, but he knew that I always looked him in the eyes ever since we first met._

"_Great Pharaoh it is in your best interest to address the people letting them know of your father's passing." I said in a hushed voice._

_He looked at me and his eyes went wider than I had ever seen them go. "Ph-Pharaoh?"_

_I nodded. "Yes you are the Pharaoh now."_

_He turned and walked further into his chambers and I followed behind him looking at his retreating lithe form. I watched as he sat on his bed and looked at the crown that was resting on his night stand. He placed his head in his hands and let out a heart wrenching sob._

"_Seth, what am I going to do? I am not ready to be Pharaoh." He sobbed not removing his head from his hands._

_I sat beside him on the bed and grabbed his wrist pulling a hand away from his face and holding it tightly in mine. "Pharaoh, you have been ready for this for a long time. We all know that and you as well. You knew that this day was coming as soon as your father fell ill."_

"_Running a country is not something that can be learned in texts and scrolls. What if I fail? What if I destroy everything that my father has worked so hard on achieving?" The Pharaoh said as he looked up into my eyes._

_I looked at him and saw his crimson eyes burning into mine waiting for an answer. I offered him all I could. "I, your advisor Shimon and the other priest's will help you along the way. We will do anything and everything we can in our powers to make your transition less painful."_

_He smiled at me and pulled me into an embrace so tender and loving and at that moment all my fears were realized. I truly was falling for him. How could I not he was so caring and beautiful._

"_Thank you my dear Seth. I knew that I could always count on you being there for me." He whispered as he held me tighter._

_All I could do was smile. I could offer no words, but none were needed at that moment. I pulled out of his embrace and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Now go address your people and we will prepare a feast in your honor, Pharaoh._

_I watched as he stood and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I was shocked as I saw him pull away, walk to his mirror fixing the kohl around his eyes. He walked over to the night stand and placed his crown on his head and walked out of his chambers. He turned and looked at me and motioned for me to follow. I stood and followed my Pharaoh out of his chambers with the kiss still replaying itself in my mind._

Seto looked up from the book and sighed. He placed it on the desk and walked to look out the window. The sun was hidden by clouds and it looked as though rain was on its way. As he looked into the sky he wondered what the Pharaoh's name was and why it was not spoken by any one not even by the man who loved him. He looked back at the book on the table and wondered if somewhere written in the hieroglyphs was the Pharaoh's name.

He let out a frustrated growl knowing that if it did state his name then someone would have already translated it and he wouldn't be known as the Nameless Pharaoh. He walked back to his desk and sat down in the leather office chair and looked at the cover of the book that had many hieroglyphs written on it. It really bothered him not knowing the Pharaoh's name, but he knew that if it was meant to be revealed then it would have been instead of lost in the sands of time.

* * *

At the arcade Honda and Jou were playing some video game that dealt with killing zombies, while Bakura and Ryou were sitting at one of the tables playing Duel Monsters. Yugi sat with Marik talking of what Egypt was like, while Malik sat and stared at the rain that was now coming down.

Malik turned to Yugi and looked into innocent amethyst eyes so unlike his brothers. "Yugi, why not call up Yami and see if he would come meet you here, but do not mention Marik or me. I would rather it be a surprise."

Yugi looked up and gave a small smile. "I would, but the reason Yami wasn't in school today was because he didn't feel good this morning."

"Is he okay?" Marik asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah ever since he came back he has been acting weird, but maybe it was just because he was coming down with something." Yugi said as he turned from Malik to look at Marik.

Malik looked away from Yugi and Marik and smirked as he looked out the window once more. He watched as the rain started to fall in a light drizzle and his smirk grew as he got an idea. He looked at Yugi's two friends Honda and Jou and narrowed his eyes. He stood and excused himself and made his way over to the two that looked to be so into the game that he would get the answers he wanted.

"Excuse me, you two are Yugi's friends am I correct?" Malik asked as he looked at the two who were making funny faces while shooting their fake guns.

"Yeah, I'm Jou and he's Honda." Jou answered as he continued to watch the screen.

"Great, I was just wondering if you could tell me where he lives. I would really like to see Yami again. It has been such a long time and he was my best friend in Egypt." Malik said in as nice of a voice he could muster.

"They live at the Kame Game Shop." Honda answered still engrossed in the game.

"Thank you." Malik said as he turned around and walked back toward his brother and Yugi.

"Marik I think I will be going now. I have some things that I need to do." Malik said as he gave his brother a smile.

"Oh…do you want me to come with you?" Marik asked as he started to stand.

"No, I will be fine you stay here and talk with Yugi. It will be good for you to have a friend." He turned to Yugi and gave him a smile as well. "It was nice meeting you Yugi and I hope to see you and your brother soon. Yami and I have a lot to catch up on."

"It was nice meeting you as well and I'm sure he would like to see you again too." Yugi smiled as he looked up at Malik.

Malik turned and walked toward the counter of the arcade and got the young woman's attention. "Excuse me miss, could you please tell me where the Kame Game Shop is?"

"Yeah, if you take a right out the door it is about ten blocks down. You can't miss it for it says Kame Game in big letters at the top." She smiled.

"Thank You, you have been most helpful." Malik said as he walked out the door and into the rain. He placed the hood of his black jacket over his head and began toward the game shop. He couldn't wait to see his toy again.

"I wonder if he has missed me." Malik said to himself as he broke out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Suguroku walked up to Yami's door and gave a gentle knock. He waited until he heard Yami answer. When no answer came he gave another knock and wondered if he was asleep. He was about to walk away when he heard Yami speak.

"Come in." A raspy voice answered.

Sugoroku pushed open the door and walked in to see Yami lying on his stomach on the bed looking at him with tired crimson eyes. "Yami I have to go run some errands, but I should be back within two hours. Is there anything that you need?"

Without moving Yami answered. "No I think I am fine. I just need to rest."

Sugoroku looked down at his grandson and noticed that he was even paler now then he was yesterday. He was really worried for him, but knew that Yami was not the type to speak his problems. He was nothing like Yugi who would talk to him if something was bothering him. Yami had been gone and alone half his life and was just conformed to leaving things bottled up.

He sighed knowing that he was not going to get anywhere with Yami and turned to leave. "All right, get some rest and maybe you will feel better tomorrow."

Yami nodded as he closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on and knew it was probably from not eating. He didn't hear his door close and knew that Sugoroku was probably standing there staring at him, but he still did not open his eyes to acknowledge this.

Yami heard his door shut after a few moments and opened his eyes. He knew that he was worrying grandpa and Yugi, but he really couldn't tell them that yes he was addicted to drugs nor the reason why he was. He turned his head to look out the window and saw that the weather matched his mood, dark and depressing. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to a very restless sleep.

Sugoroku grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door hoping that the dreary weather would soon go away at least the rain. He got into his Nissan Maxima and drove off never noticing the dark figure that was standing close to the shop.

Once Malik saw the old man leave he tried the door but found that it was locked. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a much worn credit card and slid it into the crack of the door. He slowly turned the handle and worked the card until eventually it came open. "Still haven't lost my touch."

He smiled as he opened the door enough so he could slide through and walked into the shop. He looked around and noticed there was a door that was beside the counter and walked up to it. He slowly and quietly opened it and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and saw that only a lamp from the living room was lighting up the place. He walked into the living room and looked around for any sign of Yami, but found none. He then noticed a set of stairs leading up and quietly made his way up them to the top.

He looked to the left and found a door closed and he opened it and as he looked in he saw toys and duel monster posters up on the wall, but no Yami. He shut the door and turned around to see another door with Yami written on it in hieroglyphs. He smiled as he made his way to the door.

As he opened the door he was met with darkness and the only light was coming from the window. He walked in and looked at the bed and found Yami lying on his stomach with his head facing away from him. He gave a sinister smile as he approached and stood looking down at the object of his dark desires.

He reached down and ran his hand down Yami's back making a moan come from the other. He looked upon the lithe form and whispered. "Yami, come on wake up."

Yami moved, but showed no signs of waking as Malik looked down and saw that Yami had grown paler than he was in Egypt and also a lot thinner. "Yami is that anyway to treat a guest. You could at least offer me something."

Yami's eyes fluttered open and he felt that something was on his back. He knew that they didn't have a pet so wondered what it could be. He slowly rolled over and tired crimson met lust filled lavender. He jumped up off the bed and pushed himself up against the wall as he looked at who was in his room.

"M-Malik." He whispered as he looked at the man walking toward him.

Malik grabbed Yami's wrists and pulled him from the wall. "You are so beautiful when you're scared."

Yami looked at his assailant wondering what he was doing here and what he was going to do. "W-What do you want?"

"You should know that by now. I want you. All of you." Malik said as he leaned in and drew Yami into a bruising kiss.

Yami's eyes went wide wondering how to get away from Malik and did the only thing that his clouded mind could think of. He bit down hard on Malik's lip causing the other to jump back and grab his mouth in pain.

Yami stood there looking at the platinum blonde hold his hand to his lips and found that this would be the best time to make his escape. He hurried toward the door and was almost there, but Malik had lunged forward and grabbed the other around the waste. Yami gasped as he tried to claw his way toward the door, but it was no use since Malik was stronger and his fingernails were digging painfully into his side.

"That was a very stupid thing you did Yami. Now you will have to pay for that." Malik hissed.

Yami felt Malik's hands traveling up his sides and now gripping his arms. His arms were pulled behind his back, and could feel the nails digging into them. He was pinned to the floor by Malik's weight.

"Why do you always make me hurt you?" Malik asked as he held the thin wrists with one hand the other reached under Yami and undone his belt and pants. "You must like what I do to you."

"No…please…stop." Yami gasped knowing what was to come. He shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lower lip till it split.

"I love it when you beg." Malik said as he roughly pulled Yami's pants down to his knees.

Malik began to undo his own belt and pants as his member grew harder by the moment. He let out a moan as he felt Yami move underneath him. He could not hold back much longer and he looked down at the man below him.

"Now if you can relax it would be wise to do so." Malik smirked knowing full well that was never going to happen.

"M-Malik, please…I…do…not…AHHH!" Yami couldn't finish what he was going to say as Malik plunged into him.

Malik buried himself to the hilt and didn't bother to lubricate nor prepare Yami as he started pounding into him. He let go of Yami's wrists, dragging his nails down the now exposed back where his shirt had rose up and grabbed the thin hips drawing the lithe body below him closer.

Tears were coming from tightly clenched eyes as Yami continued to scream in pain from the torture he was being put through. The more he tried to get away the harder Malik would shove into him.

Malik looked down and saw the blood coming from Yami's entrance and smiled. "At least…you have…some lubrication now."

Yami had screamed so much that now only strangled cries escaped past his lips. He couldn't take much more. He felt like he was being torn in two and wished that all the torture and pain would end.

Malik knew he was coming close to release and began to pound harder and harder into Yami's abused entrance. Yami had his mouth open, no sound was escaping only saliva, mixed with blood.

Malik dug his nails into Yami's hips causing blood to run from the scratches as he released. Yami found his release as well even though it disgusted him. He knew that in his mind he didn't want it, but his body would not listen. Malik pulled roughly out and stood up buttoning his pants.

He looked down at Yami and saw him lying in his own essence and blood. He kneeled down and ran a hand through Yami's hair. "You were good love and I can't wait to see you again."

Before Malik walked out the door he turned and looked at Yami and gave him a sadistic smile. "Oh and if you even think of telling anyone I will make sure that your little Yugi goes through the same hell as you have endured."

He walked out the door leaving Yami lying there in pain. Yami did not move until he heard the front door close. He looked up, slowly crawled out of his room and toward the stairs. He knew he had to get out of there and before Sugoroku or Yugi came home. He slowly crawled down the stairs and once he reached the bottom used the banister to help him up. He cried out in pain as he stood tears pouring out of his eyes again.

He slowly buttoned his pants and buckled his belt using the wall as leverage and slowly made it to the door. He walked out into the cool air as the rain began to pour down harder. He stood leaning against the side of the shop until he felt that he could make it to the sidewalk.

Very slowly he staggered out of the house, pain shooting up his back. He didn't know where he could go, but he didn't want to go to the hospital even though he knew he should. He never had gone before. He had always been too ashamed to tell anyone what had happened to him.

As he continued walking he had made up his mind where he needed to go and hoped that he could make it there. It was against his better judgment, but he really had no other place to go. He just hoped he was making the right decision.

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Seto lifted the book again and turned the page to read another of Priest Seth's entries. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming intrigued on what would happen next. It was odd that when he read about the Pharaoh and the Priest he imagined Yami and himself and somehow it didn't bother him.

_We buried the Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and days later had a wonderful feast for our new Pharaoh. I noticed that before the feast was even over that he had left and no one knew where he had gone to. Mahad and I went on a search for him knowing that he had gone to his chambers._

_As we entered we found him standing on the balcony looking up at the moonlit night. It was a beautiful night with not a cloud in the sky. As we entered Mahad placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that he would be with the other priest's if I should need him. I gave him a nod as I walked toward my Pharaoh._

_He knew it was me before I even said a word to him. "Seth, I knew you would come looking for me. I am sorry, but I did not feel much like celebrating. I just buried my father and I know it is normal to have a coronation feast, but I could not take any more of it."_

"_It is understandable my Pharaoh, but you should have at least told someone where you were going." I said as I walked up behind him._

"_I knew you would find me." The Pharaoh turned around and gave me his warm smile._

_I knew that smile was only reserved for me and no one else. It made me feel special, but I also wondered if he was harboring the same feeling toward me that I had for him. _

_I was broke out of my thoughts when he stood on his toes and reached up to remove my headdress. "You do not have to be so formal in front of me Seth."_

_I watched as he walked over and sat it on his table. He removed his deep plum colored cape and draped it over the chair, turned and looked at me as he removed his crown as well. "So from now on when you come to my chambers treat me as someone other than the Pharaoh."_

_I looked at him with wide eyes. "Pharaoh, I beg your pardon, but how else would I treat you?"_

_I watched as he walked over to me and, placed his hands on either side of my face and slowly drew my face to his. He looked me straight in the eyes and leaned in and placed his lips to mine. I was shocked to say the least. Here was the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt a living God kissing me._

_How I longed to feel his lips on mine, but yet what I did next was not something I ever wanted to do to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from me. I looked into sad and confused crimson eyes, but also saw another emotion, hurt. I had hurt my Pharaoh and that was something I vowed never to do. _

_I turned and walked toward the table grabbing my headdress, placing it back a top my head. "I am sorry. I am your Priest and you are my Pharaoh, we can not do this it goes against everything that we have learned."_

_I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I walked out of the room and closed his chamber doors. I made my way down the hall and did something I have never done before. I leaned against the wall and cried. I cried not only for hurting him, but for myself. Why did I have to be so stubborn?_

_He offered to give his heart to me and I turned him away. As I leaned against the wall I heard a loud cry and a crash and I knew that I was not the only one hurting, but my Pharaoh was as well and there was no one to blame but myself._

"Seth you are an idiot." Seto slammed the book shut and looked out at the sky that was darkening more due to the time of night it was getting.

He stood and walked out of the study and into the kitchen to get a much needed drink. He was angry at Seth and didn't know why. Could it be because he had turned down someone that truly did care for him? He opened his liquor cabinet and pulled out a fifth of scotch and a glass. He placed three cubes of ice in the glass and poured it half full of the warm liquid.

He took a long sip and leaned against the counter. He wondered when Mokuba was getting home since he knew that the movie was probably almost over by now. He walked into the living room and sat down and turned on the television to see what the news had to say. He turned it to an all news network and sat sipping his drink and reading the headlines that played across the bottom of the screen.

He was almost done with his scotch and was about to go back for more when the call button buzzed. He sighed; he knew Mokuba or the guards would never forget the pass code to get in. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the talk button. "What?"

"S…Seto, its Yami….c..can I…come in."

Seto's eyes went wide and without giving him an answer opened the gates. Why in the hell would Yami be out in this weather. He heard a soft knock at the door and slowly opened it. His eyes went even wider at what he saw.

There standing in front of him was a very distraught looking Yami. His hair was now straight lying on his shoulders instead of sticking up in every direction and there was not a dry stitch of clothes on him. Seto stood staring at him and saw that he looked to be in pain, and noticed what looked like a bruise on his left cheek. He gasped as he noticed blood on his lips and watched in horror as the crimson liquid dripped from his chin onto the blue shirt he was wearing.

Yami stepped forward and placed his hands on Seto's chest, smearing blood on the white dress shirt beneath them. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes and fell forward; Seto hastily grabbed him under the arms and felt the lithe body go limp. He looked down at the man in his arms and wondered what the hell was going on. One thing he knew for certain. Someone had hurt his Yami.

He looked up with wide sapphire eyes realizing that he had just called Yami his. He shook his head and knew for a fact that the ancient book was getting to him. He picked Yami up bridal style looking at the ethereal face against his chest and saw that his eyes were still closed, his mouth was partially open and the blood mixed with rain water was dripping on to his already stained shirt. He shook his head as he turned and headed up the stairs toward his room.

He walked into the room and laid Yami down on his bed and stood staring down at the beautiful form below him. He didn't see any open wounds on Yami, except the cut on his lip. He sat down on the edge of the bed, took the smaller hands in his and saw that there were rug burns and blood on his fingers and palms. Gently he sat Yami up and removed the soaking wet shirt and noticed scratches on his sides and back. They clearly looked like someone had dug their fingernails in as far as they could. He also noticed the bruises and scratches on the thin wrists. He was so angry that he threw the shirt across the room. He was going to kill the person who did this! Yami didn't deserve this!

He was going to inspect further, but heard the door downstairs slam and Mokuba yell. "SETO I'M HOME!"

He laid Yami back down, stood up and covered him with the azure and silver quilt at the end of the bed to keep him warm. He decided to leave him alone for a while to rest; he would come back and check on him in half an hour. He quietly closed the door behind him and paused wondering if he should call a doctor. He decided against it for now to see how Yami was once he had woken up. Besides he knew how to treat some wounds due to what he had went through as a kid. He cringed at the thought as he stood outside the door.

He shrugged it off not wanting the memories to come back and walked downstairs. He walked toward the kitchen and saw his brother rummaging around in the cupboards looking for something to snack on. Seto smiled as he watched Mokuba.

"Didn't get enough junk food at the movie theater?" Seto smirked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mokuba turned around with wide grey eyes. "You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Seto smirked as he walked toward his brother. "So how were school and the movie?"

"School was boring as always and the movie was alright. Not as good as I had hoped it would be." Mokuba turned around and continued to look through the cupboards for something to eat that didn't involve cooking it.

Seto sat down at the table and let out a long sigh as he sat back in the chair. Mokuba turned around when he found what he was looking for, a box of chocolate chip cookies. He gasped and the cookies he was holding dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god Seto, what happened?" Mokuba asked panicked as he took a seat beside his brother pointing at his chest.

Seto followed Mokuba's finger and looked down. He was so worried about Yami that he forgot to change his blood stained shirt. He looked back up toward his brother. "Yami came to the door and he looked…well he didn't look too good and all of a sudden he passed out into my arms. The blood came from his face and hands as I carried him up to my bedroom."

"Is he alright?" Mokuba asked in a shaking voice.

Seto bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I was just going to let him rest."

Mokuba had his hands to his mouth as he looked at his brother. "Do you think he did something to himself?"

Seto shook his head. "No, I don't. What ever happened to him was somebody else's doing."

Mokuba looked at his brother not knowing what to say. He sat in silence and watched as Seto finally regained his composure and lifted his head. He looked into sapphire eyes and could see an emotion he had never saw from his brother, except when it came to him. He saw concern and wondered if Yami had worked his way into Seto's heart.

* * *

Yami's crimson eyes opened as he tried to focus them in the dark room. He moved his head to the side and looked for anything familiar, but found nothing. Panic ran through his body and he abruptly sat up, but only screamed out in pain and fell back on the bed. He closed his eyes as the images of Malik raping him ran through his mind. He staggered out of bed and placed a hand to his mouth and slowly made his way toward the bathroom that was in the unfamiliar room. He fell to his knees and began to empty his stomach contents that only consisted of acid since he had not eaten anything.

Once he had stopped dry heaving he leaned up against the bathtub and let his head fall back as the thoughts of Malik kept replaying in his mind. His head seemed to be spinning and he thought he heard the bedroom door open and curled up out of reflex.

Seto looked at the bed and saw that Yami was no longer lying in it and walked to the bathroom, flipped on the light and saw Yami lying in a fetal position on the floor. He looked at the toilet and saw nothing but blood in the bowl and gasped as he rushed to Yami's side.

"Yami, are you alright?" Seto whispered as he sank to both knees and placed a gentle hand on the thin, shaking shoulders.

"Seto?" Yami whispered as he slowly sat up, turned around and placed his arms around the others neck.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Seto whispered shocked that Yami was clinging to him.

"I…I…tried…" Yami couldn't finish as he let out a choked sob.

Seto's eyes went wide as he looked down at Yami who had just buried his head in his chest. "Tell me who did this to you?"

"I…I can't." Yami sobbed still not removing his head from Seto's chest.

"Damn it Yami, yes you can now tell me who did this to you?" Seto said a little harsher than intended.

Yami looked up at Seto with tears in his crimson eyes. "I can't he said…he said he would do the same to….to Yugi if I told."

Seto looked at Yami and sighed. "I can protect both Yugi and you. Please believe me when I say I want to help you, but you have to tell me what happened and who this person is."

Yami looked away from Seto as the tears ran down his face. "When I was studying in Egypt…I met someone who…. I thought at the time was….was one of my friends. One night we went out and he made a pass at me."

Seto looked at Yami waiting for him to finish what he was saying when he heard a sob and the lithe body began to shake violently. He placed his arms around Yami and sat down placing his legs on either side of the smaller teen.

"I turned him down and left, but he followed me to where I was staying. It wasn't a very nice place, but it was all I could afford since grandpa was paying for it." Yami stopped and closed his eyes afraid to tell Seto anymore.

Seto continued to hold Yami not wanting to let him go. "Yami, you can tell me what happened. I won't think any less of you no matter what you say."

Yami took in a deep breath as he continued. "He busted through the door so angry shouting that I couldn't turn him down. I would be lucky to have someone like him. The next thing I knew I was shoved…..down on my….my bed and…and he…raped me." Yami whispered as he started to feel the whole nauseous feeling coming back.

Seto's eyes went wider as he placed his chin on top of Yami's still damp hair. How could someone do such a thing to him? No one ever deserved something so horrible to happen to them and he knew better than any one.

"That is why I came here tonight. He…he's here in Domino and he came…to the game shop and…and…." Yami turned quickly leaning over Seto's legs to reach the toilet and puked up more blood.

Seto knew what had happened even though Yami never voiced it. He placed his hand on the shaking teens back, careful of the irritated scratches and looked at him with his own watery eyes. He knew what Yami was going through and decided to throw all pride out the window.

"Yami, I know what you are going through." Seto whispered.

Yami wiped his mouth with his hand and turned to look at Seto with narrowed, angry eyes. "Tell me, how you could possibly know? How do you know what it's like to be so violated you can't stand to look at yourself! Do you feel that you would rather die than wake up every morning living with the scars that will never go away?"

Seto looked deeply into crimson eyes to show that he was telling the truth. "A man named Gozaburo Kaiba adopted both Mokuba and me after I beat him at a game of chess. It was the biggest mistake of my life, but it was something I knew I had to do at the time for Mokuba."

Yami looked at Seto with questioning eyes wondering where this conversation was going.

"When I didn't do well in my studies or made a mistake, my step father would abuse me. At first it just started with me not being aloud to eat dinner or locking me in a closet, but soon escalated to severe beatings and then from that…he…my own step father raped me." Seto bowed his head unable to look into sympathetic crimson eyes.

"Oh Ra Seto I am so sorry." Yami whispered not moving from his spot in between Seto's legs.

"He never touched Mokuba though, that I would never allow. Anytime Mokuba messed up or did anything wrong Gozaburo would take it out on me by any means possible." Seto clenched his fists, anger starting to radiate in his sapphire orbs.

"He raped me at least two or three times a week for years until one day I got sick of it and pushed him out of a window at the very top of Kaiba Corp. Everyone knew that the stocks at the time were plummeting and thought it was suicide, but I knew differently. Not even Mokuba knows the crime I committed." Seto looked up and into crimson eyes that now had more tears in them.

"I am so sorry, I never knew." Yami said as he bowed his head.

Seto shrugged as he pulled Yami closer. "No one knows what went on. Now the only other person to know other than myself is you."

Yami looked up into sapphire eyes and saw that he was truly concerned for him. He wondered when Seto's attitude changed for him, but wasn't arguing. Then all of a sudden terror hit deep in his heart and he looked at Seto and grabbed his shoulders.

"We have to get to the game shop! I'm afraid that he may still be around and he might do something to Yugi anyway! " Yami yelled as he started to stand up.

"Let me tend to the wounds that asshole left on you, or take you to the hospital. What if you have internal damage?" Seto rambled as he stood and helped Yami to his feet.

"I will be fine. I have never been to a hospital after the attacks." Yami said as he started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Yami, how many times has this bastard raped you?" Seto asked.

Yami sighed as he stopped not daring to look at Seto instead chose to look out the window. "I…I really don't remember, but it happened almost every week for a year."

Seto looked at Yami and his mouth fell open. "What and you never once reported it?"

Yami shook his head and Seto knew he should have taken his own advice with his step father, but was too embarrassed to tell anyone, even the local authorities.

Yami looked down and for the first time since he woke up noticed that his shirt was off. He looked at Seto. "Where is my shirt?"

"Um…" Seto blushed and looked around the bedroom until he spotted the sky blue shirt lying on the floor.

He went to pick it up and found it was still damp and cold, so he tossed it in the laundry basket. He walked over to his closet opened the door and took out a black long-sleeved shirt for Yami and a black dress shirt for him. He went back toward Yami and held it out. "Here, your shirt is still wet. It will be a little big, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you." Yami blushed as he put on the black shirt. And true to Seto's word it was big. He rolled up the sleeves that hung well past his hands and tucked the rest into his leather pants.

After he composed himself he walked out the door and down the steps with Seto right behind him buttoning up his own clean shirt. They found Mokuba sitting on the couch, looking at both of them. "How are you feeling Yami?"

Yami gave a small forced smile and looked at the younger Kaiba. "I am feeling better."

Seto just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking at Yami with a look of disbelief in his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to tell Mokuba, but how could he lie and sound so convincing.

"I am really sorry to have bothered you both, but I must be getting home to Yugi." Yami said as he walked to the door.

"Wait! Let me give you a ride. The weather is horrible and it is a long walk." Seto said as he grabbed his trench coat and keys.

"Thank you." Yami whispered a real smile gracing his lips.

Seto placed his arm around Yami's shoulder to keep him warm and led him out of the mansion toward the black Mercedes. Mokuba followed them to the door smiling at how the two acted towards each other.

"Yami, I hope you can make Seto be the way he was before we were adopted. If anyone can break the ice around his heart it will be you." Mokuba whispered as he closed the door once he saw Seto and Yami drive off.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Yami walked into the house followed by Seto and let out the breath he was holding relieved that no one was home. For one he really didn't feel like explaining to his brother or grandpa why Seto Kaiba of all people was with him. The other he knew Yugi was safe from Malik. Seto quirked an eyebrow at Yami's sudden change in demeanor, but did not question as to why. At that moment he seemed more relaxed and he did not want to do anything to disturb that.

Seto looked around the small yet quaint house as he followed Yami into the living room. He never noticed any of it when he stormed in looking for Yami. It had nothing extravagant lining the walls, but family pictures of the three Motou's and for some reason he smiled as he saw a picture of Yami and Yugi. Yami was sitting on the couch reading a book while Yugi was curled up next to him asleep. His eyes cast downwards as it reminded him of Mokuba and himself when they were younger, before they were adopted by the sadistic Gozaboro.

Seto looked up trying to rid his thoughts of the man that had brought his family so much pain both mentally and physically and noticed Yami looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Seto asked defensively as he looked at the thin man before him.

"I asked if you would like anything to drink." Yami said.

"Water is fine." Seto gave a half smile.

"You can go ahead and have a seat." Yami said before he walked into the kitchen.

Seto removed his black trench coat and threw it on the chair, then sat on the worn couch and found it was more comfortable than it looked. His eyes wandered around the room and found a small television, bookshelves, and the battered coffee table and then he looked toward the picture of Yami and Yugi again. He heard Yami walk out of the kitchen and diverted his gaze from the picture. Yami walked up and handed one of the bottles to him offering a small smile.

Seto noticed that Yami had flinched when he sat down and couldn't help but feel sorry for the teen beside him. He knew better than anyone what it was like after your body had been assaulted. He remembered that sitting was not something that could be done with ease, for it felt like your insides were on fire and splitting apart.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed as though hours when in fact it had only been fifteen minutes. Seto looked at his watch and wondered if he should be going, but he was afraid that the man who had done the unthinkable to Yami would show up again. At the present moment Yami was in no condition to fend off the bastard who did this to him. So made up his mind to stay at least until Yugi was home and he hoped it would be soon. He was never good with these kinds of situations. He didn't know what to say. It seemed that everything had been spoken.

That is until Yami finally broke the silence.

"Seto, can I tell you something?" Yami asked as he fidgeted with his ring.

With slight hesitation as to what else the teen was going to share with him Seto answered. "Of course."

Pleading crimson eyes turned to look deeply into sapphire as though trying to read Seto's very soul. "You must promise me not to breathe a word to Yugi."

Seto knew that it must not be very good if he couldn't even share it with his sibling, but Yami, like him would never show weakness. Especially to his younger brother, to them you were a role model. Seto knew that all to well. "I promise."

"I…I have a problem. You're assumption of me was right." Yami whispered as he looked down still turning the ring on his finger.

Seto sat back in the couch as he tried to remember what he had said. He knew that he had made one of his usual sarcastic remarks, but could not remember what exactly he had said.

Yami saw that Seto was trying to search his memories of what exactly he had said, but was failing miserably. He took a deep breath fearing the others reaction. "Seto, I am an addict."

Seto's eyes went wide and at that moment he remembered calling Yami a drug addict and in front of Yugi none the less. He didn't know at the time, he was just being the usual arrogant asshole he always was. It was a shame that he was just realizing this about himself.

"What exactly are you addicted too?" Seto asked not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. He knew that someone being an addict was never to be taken lightly. There was always some reason no matter how major or minor it was.

Tears started to form in Yami's eyes as he could not believe that he was actually admitting his weakness and to Seto. After that thought realization hit him. Seto had opened up at trusted him enough to tell him of his past with his stepfather so now he would place his trust in Seto. For the constant assault from Malik was the reason for his drug habit.

"Yami?" Seto questioned as he scooted closer toward the trembling teen.

With a slightly audible voice Yami spoke. "Hydrocodone, xanax and sleeping pills, I take the first two throughout the day and the sleeping pills at night. I can't sleep for the nightmares and now I have more to worry about with Malik being here."

"How many do you take a day?" Seto asked shocked.

"I never exceed more than ten pills a day." Yami said in an even lower tone.

"Yami, what if you overdose?" Seto exclaimed. That was the first and only thought that came to mind as soon as Yami had mentioned all the medications.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Seto. Tears were still streaming from his eyes as he yelled. "Don't you think I've thought of that, but at the time I was only worried about making the pain go away!"

Seto looked into angry yet sad eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "Listen, I'm sorry I just blurted that out. I can't help but think of Yugi. He would be devastated if he lost you. When all of that shit with my stepfather happened, Mokuba was the only thing I lived for."

Yami closed his eyes as he franticly wiped the tears away. Yugi was the only reason he was among the living. It would tear his brothers' heart in two if anything were to happen to him. He knew this, but sometimes the pain was too great, the sleepless nights were too much and the loneliness caused a dull ache in his heart. He was tired of facing everything completely and utterly alone.

A comforting, soothing sensation brought Yami from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to see his hand in Seto's. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the warm, caring touch of the other. He was speechless as he looked into sapphire eyes that did not hold pity or sadness in them, but a shine of hope and a small smile had graced the others lips.

"Now you must promise me something?" Seto whispered as he gently squeezed Yami's hand.

"I don't know if I can." Yami whispered as he looked away.

"I am not going to ask much." Seto said trying to break that barrier holding the other in despair.

"What is it?"

"Promise me; try to cut down on tonight's dose and tomorrows." Seto whispered.

Yami looked at him with sad eyes. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"I am only trying to help you, but you have to let me." Seto spoke as he started rubbing circles on the back of Yami's hand with his thumb.

"I…I will try." Yami whispered as he looked into Seto's eyes to show he was telling the truth.

"That is all I ask." Seto smiled.

* * *

Yugi opened the front door and to his surprise found that the whole house was shrouded in darkness. He really didn't like the dark so he hurried to turn on the kitchen lights. He sat his book bag on the table and was looking around trying to find anything of interest to snack on. He looked at the refrigerator and wondered if Yami had left him any ice cream. He was about to open the freezer door when he heard a small moan linger in from the living room.

He carefully and slowly made his way out of the kitchen and toward the sound. The living room was dark as well so he neared the lamp sitting on one of the end tables. He reached for the cord and pulled.

His eyes went wide at the sight before him. Kaiba was sitting on the couch head lulled back and eyes closed. Yugi knew he was asleep because he did not rouse at the intrusive light and the quiet snores coming from him. His hands were resting on top of two legs that were lying across his lap. Yugi's hands went to his mouth as he followed the two legs and found that they belonged to Yami. He was fast asleep and it was not snores coming from his partially open mouth, but soft moans.

Yugi walked over and kneeled down beside his brother and ran a hand through his hair. Yami moved into the touch, but never opened his eyes as he still remained in a deep sleep. For once since he had arrived he looked comfortable and this made Yugi smile, but his happiness was short lived as he noticed the bruise on his brothers' cheek. He looked down at the exposed wrist the bruises and cuts surrounding them. He gently touched the abused areas and could feel tears start to form in his eyes. As he continued inspecting his brother for more marks, he noticed, what looked to be rug burns and dried blood on his palm and fingers, also the small cut on Yami's lower lip.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked as he let out a yawn.

Yugi looked to his brothers' eyes and saw one partially open looking at him. He quickly stood up and placed his hands behind his head and squeaked. "Nothing!"

"You never were a good liar." Yami said as he removed his legs from Seto's lap and sat up. He placed his elbows on his knees and that simple movement had drawn out a sharp pain from deep inside of him.

Unfortunately, Yugi didn't miss the flinch. "Yami what happened to you?"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi, there is no need to worry. I'm fine, just fell down the stairs."

"Now you're the liar! You don't' get all those marks from falling down the stairs!" Yugi pleaded as he fisted his hands at his sides. "Please, Yami tell me!"

"What is going on?" A sleepy Seto asked as tired sapphire eyes looked from Yami to Yugi.

"Yami, why is he here?" Yugi seethed as he narrowed his eyes toward Seto.

Seto looked over at Yami and saw him place a hand to his head and shut his eyes tightly as if trying to fend off a very painful headache. Seto looked at Yugi, still comfortably sitting on the couch with no intentions of moving.

"Yugi, I am here because….because we are friends." Seto said, not believing what had just come out of his mouth, but after the emotions they had shared with each other, how could they not be friends. He knew he was starting to care for the teen beside him.

"Yeah well do friends do that?" Yugi yelled as he pointed toward his battered brother.

Yami's eyes went from closed to wide open as he moved his hand from his head and looked at both of his wrists. He couldn't believe he had not seen that earlier, his emotions and nerves were shot, both about himself, Yugi and what had transpired between him and Seto. That bastard made sure to leave a visible mark as a reminder of what had transpired earlier in the day. Yami quickly rolled the sleeves of the large shirt down so that his wrists were covered, even though the damage had been done, Yugi had saw what he so desperately tried to hide from him.

He looked up with pleading eyes toward Seto. Ra, he hoped that Seto was true to his word. He prayed that he would keep his promise and not tell Yugi of what had happened to cause all the marks and blood.

Seto's eyes softened as he looked at Yami and gave a small smile as if to reassure him that his secret was safe. He looked up at Yugi still the same soft look in his sapphire eyes. "Yugi, I would never hurt your brother."

"Well someone hurt him!" Yugi snapped.

Seto truly had nothing to say to that. He would never tell Yugi of what had happened. It was not his place. If and when Yami wanted him to know he would tell him, but he would not betray the trust Yami had instilled in him. He may be cold hearted, but not that cold hearted.

"Yugi, please, just drop it! I am fine and Seto had nothing to do with this!" Yami yelled at his brother.

Yugi stepped back not believing that his own brother had just yelled at him. He just wanted to know what happened, he cared for his brother, why could Yami not see that. Tears started to slide from his large amethyst eyes.

Yami still angry stood up, gritting his teeth as a hot pain seared through his lower back. He walked into the kitchen leaving Seto and Yugi. He could not deal with the hurt look his little brother was giving him.

Both Seto and Yugi watched with sad, worried eyes as Yami staggered into the kitchen. It seemed that every step he took was filled with pain. Yugi wanted to run after his brother, but knew Yami would only yell at him again. He was not like he used to be. Yugi remembered when they were younger they shared everything both painful and joyous, but now Yami was different. He was withdrawn and seemed to have aged well beyond his years.

He looked at Seto, but said nothing as he turned and walked up the stairs. As he climbed each step a weight seemed to be holding him down. He grabbed his heart as a pain shoot through it. When he first saw his brother a few days ago he hoped everything would be like it was before he left, reality had set in. He was no longer Yami, but an empty shell of himself.

Yugi cursed whatever or whoever had done this to his once alive and loving brother. He walked into is bedroom and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor. He had no idea how to help Yami or even if he could. His brother seemed well past redemption.

* * *

Seto walked into the kitchen and found Yami leaning against the counter looking out the window at the new thunderstorm that had presented itself. How ironic, the weather seemed to fit the mood, but that's how it always seems to work out. If it's sunny you're happy and when you need that sun and light the most you get nothing but rain and dreary skies.

Seto couldn't take it any longer he had to break this mood before it drove him mad. "Yami?"

Yami continued to watch the rain as it hit the window leaving trails that matched his tears. "I think it is time you left, Seto."

"But…" Seto trailed off as he realized that he wasn't going to argue with the distraught man before him. "Fine, but if you need anything call me."

He walked into the living room and grabbed his black trench coat that he had haphazardly thrown on the chair earlier in the evening. He threw it on not really wanting to leave, but would respect Yami's wish.

He walked back into the kitchen and took out his wallet and placed a business card on the kitchen table, pulled out a pen from the pocket inside the coat and wrote two more numbers on it and placed the pen back where it belonged. He took one last lingering look at Yami who was still looking out the kitchen window. He couldn't help but want to take the small form in his arms and hold him, hoping that would be enough to break him from this self destructive path he was walking down. He sighed as he pulled his eyes away and walked out the door.

As he stepped outside he stood and lifted his face to the skies as if the rain would wash away all of the emotions he was feeling for Yami. He was always taught that love was weakness, but at this moment it felt that not having love was weakness. It took a strong person to admit their feelings. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought. He pulled the keys from his trench coat and walked to his car.

As he got into the driver seat he looked over to the passenger side and didn't like the empty feeling he got in his heart. He would feel much better if Yami was sitting beside him or was it because he could make sure Yami was safe. He placed the key in the ignition and started it then placed his hands on the steering wheel and stretched. It was going to be a long night and he knew sleep would not come easy for him.

* * *

Yami didn't move from his position at the counter until he heard Seto's car start and drive off. He turned around and decided he needed to lie down. As he walked past the table he saw a silver business card with dark blue letters lying in the middle. With trembling fingers he picked it up and read it. Seto Kaiba, Chief Executive Officer, Kaiba Corporation. It had the address and office number printed on it, but he noticed the two neatly written numbers. It was Seto's home number and cell phone number.

He held it to his heart and whispered. "I'm so sorry Seto."

The pain started to move through his body again as he slowly made his way to the stairs. He looked up and dreaded the climb to his room, even though there were only about fifteen steps, it felt like a hundred. He grabbed the rail with his free hand and held on tightly as he ascended that his knuckles started to turn white.

He stopped every few steps and let out ragged breaths as he felt the pain starting to build in his lower regions. He should have been used to this discomfort, but nothing ever prepared your body physically or emotionally for the attack he had suffered today.

Yami finally made it to his room and very carefully stripped down only putting on a pair of emerald colored silk boxers. The cold material against his battered body felt in an odd way relaxing. He walked over to the bed and very carefully lay down. He looked over at his window and yet again found himself transfixed on the storm raging outside. It was dark outside, funny how his very name meant the same thing.

Named after darkness, a perfect fit to his hellish life. Never could he have imagined that in one year he would have been put through so much pain. All of his energy was gone. Most of that was due to the drugs and his unhealthy eating habits, well his non eating habits. He had forgotten what it was like to be normal. He always had to look over his shoulder and he hoped that when he returned to Domino he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer, but to his misfortune that sadistic bastard had followed him here.

Just the thought of Malik sent a shiver down his spine. He was afraid to close his eyes incase he was somewhere lurking in the shadows. He lived in dread waiting for the next assault and he was tired of living like that. He looked down at his book bag that was beside his bed and reached down unzipping the small outside pouch.

He fumbled around until he came upon what he was looking for. He pulled out the three bottles he had come so intimately to know and stared at them. How could he have promised Seto to cut down? He closed his eyes as he started the task of opening them, but stopped. He opened his eyes once more and looked at the labels. He sighed as he placed the xanax back into his book bag and opened the Hydrocodone and Lunesta. He took two of the pain pills and one of the sleep aids out of the bottles. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the day old filled water glass. He sat up enough, ignoring the pain to take the three pills. He sat the glass back on the stand and placed the lids back on the bottles and let them too drop into his bag.

He closed his eyes as he tried to find a more comfortable position, but it seemed that lying on his back was the best choice, since it gave him the most support. His thoughts drifted to Seto as he lay in the dark listening to the rain and rumble of thunder. He was attracted to the sapphire eyed teen, but would never voice it. How could someone so strong and attractive be the least bit interested in him? He was the total opposite. He was weak and his looks were now pale and thin. He no longer had the dark tan and well toned body he had dawned one year ago.

He let out a soft whimper as the tears started to fall from behind closed crimson eyes. The pain was too great for him to bear. Malik had been sure to do so much damage that no one would want him. Who would want a whore? Yami let out a strangled cry as the tears started to flow more. No one could save him now, no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

Yugi was trying to fall asleep, but the loud crashes of thunder were startling him awake every few minutes. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes and was about to drift off to a peaceful slumber the irritating, loud crash would make him jump and again look up at the ceiling wide awake.

He sat up and decided that since sleep was failing him he would go down and watch television, maybe then he would be able to at least drown out most of the noise of the storm.

He huffed as he opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. As he made it to the top of the stairs he stopped as he heard a muffled cry. He looked around wondering were the sound had some from. He knew the only people in the house at the time were Yami and him since grandpa had called and said he would be home late. Professor Hawkins needed his help at the museum. He also knew Kaiba was not here as he watched him leave through his bedroom window.

Then he heard it again. A small anguished cry that was coming from behind Yami's closed door. Instead of heading downstairs as he originally planned, turned around, walked to the door and gently placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned it slowly and heard it make a quiet click as it opened.

He peered in, but the room was draped in darkness. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and saw the still form on the bed. He walked over and noticed that Yami had tears streaming down his face. The sight made his heart clinch. He had never seen his older brother cry. Not even when their parents died. He had always been the one who was strong and at times seemed to hold no emotions.

Yugi did not speak or call out Yami's name as he sat down on the bed beside his brother. The sudden intrusion caused Yami to sit up earning a cry of pain as his wide crimson eyes looked into sad amethyst. Neither said a word as Yugi put his arm around Yami's shoulder, which caused Yami's eyes to soften as he and Yugi lay down.

Yugi placed his head in the crook on Yami's neck trying to offer his big brother some comfort. He had forgiven Yami for yelling at him and he hoped his brother knew that. He loved his older brother more than anything.

Yami ran his hand gently through his brothers' hair, trying calm both of them down. Tonight had been emotional and heartbreaking for them both.

Yugi snuggled closer to his brother enjoying the feel of long fingers running through his hair. Yami looked over and found that Yugi's eyes were closed and a soft content moan coming from his lips. He couldn't help but smile, as far back as he could remember Yugi had always loved his hair to be played with. He was the reason he could not go through with suicide. His baby brother would never forgive him and he needed a brother around no matter how broken he was. His eyes started to close taking comfort in the warmth beside him

Yugi felt the fingers stop moving on the top of his head and heard a soft snore. He looked up and found Yami's eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful. Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes. He knew he would be able to find sleep in the comfort of Yami's presence. He always had and even now that he was older realized that he still needed his brother.

* * *

Yami moaned and rolled over searching for the warm presence that was with him last night, but found that he was alone. He opened his eyes and realized that Yugi was not in his bed. He slowly sat up; only a small dull pain was evident as he placed his feet on the ground. Thank the Gods there was no school today. He put on a pair of silk burgundy pajama pants that was lying on the floor, grabbed Seto's black long-sleeve shirt and threw it on as he made his way out the door. The pain had die to a dull ache and for that he was grateful.

As he walked down the stairs the intoxicating aroma of coffee flooded his senses. As he walked into the kitchen he smiled as he saw Yugi grabbing two coffee cups from the cabinet. He always took two cups out so that it was sitting by the coffee pot for him. His little hikari, the only light in his hellish life filled with darkness as despair.

"Good morning, Yugi." Yami smiled as he walked over and took a cup from his little brother.

"Yami, I didn't wake you did I. I was trying to let you sleep in." Yugi said as he looked up and into sleep hazed crimson eyes.

"No." Yami said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and went to sit down at the table.

Yugi poured himself a cup and sat down across from his brother. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No." Yami said then took another sip of his coffee.

"Please Yami you have to eat something, a muffin or toast." Yugi looked at his brother with huge pleading amethyst eyes.

Yami shook his head. His brother always knew how to get him to do anything and that look always did it. "Alright, a muffin will be fine."

Yugi smirked and stood up to grab the box of blueberry muffins off the counter. He sat them in the middle of the table pulling out one for him and one for Yami.

"You can have more than one if you want it." Yugi smiled as he took his seat.

"One will be enough." Yami said breaking little pieces off and actually eating.

Yugi watched his brother happy and content that he had finally got his brother to eat something. He had missed Yami terribly. His smile got even wider, forgetting about the muffin that was sitting in front of him.

Yami looked up and quirked an eyebrow as he saw the grin on Yugi's face. "What?"

Before Yugi could say anything the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yugi jumped up and ran to the door. Thank the gods for perfect timing.

Yami let out a small chuckle. His brother had not changed a bit in two years and for that he was glad of. He was still the young, caring child he had always been. Yami leaned back in his chair, a small smile forming on his lips.

Yugi entered seconds later followed by Jou, Ryou, Anzu and Honda. Yami turned in his chair and smiled at everyone. Maybe at least for the day he could get his mind of what had been troubling him.

Yugi saw the smile on Yami's face and couldn't help but give a smile of his own. "I invited them over and you know maybe go to the mall or movies or just hang out."

"Well we could do it all." Anzu smiled.

"Where's Bakura?" Yami asked holding his coffee with both hands.

"He said he had somewhere to go and that he would meet up with us later." Ryou said shrugging his shoulders.

Yami only nodded. In a way he was glad Bakura wasn't there. He always seemed to know when something was wrong. Sometimes he was too damn observant.

"Oh and Yami I also invited the two exchange students to join us. They should be here any minute." As Yugi said that last comment the doorbell rang again.

Yugi ran to the door and opened it revealing the two Egyptian brothers.

"Hello, Yugi." Marik smiled as he and Malik stepped in.

"Hey glad you could make it!" Yugi smiled as he motioned for them to follow.

"I wouldn't miss seeing Yami for anything." Malik smirked as he followed Yugi and his brother into the kitchen.

Yami looked away from his friends when he heard Yugi talking as he entered the room. His smile faded and his eyes widened at the sight of his abuser. Malik simply smiled as he licked his lips, which caused Yami to shudder.

"Yami this is…" Yugi was cut off by his brother.

"I know who they are." Yami said as he stood.

"It's good to see you again Yami." Marik smiled as he waved. He had no idea of what his brother had done to the man who stood before him.

"It is good to see you as well." Yami spoke thankful his voice did not crack.

Marik gave a smile and a nod as he turned to join in the conversation Yugi was having with his friends. Everyone was too involved with what each other was saying to even notice the looks and vulgar gestures Malik was making toward Yami.

Yami started to walk closer to his brother and their friends to try and distance himself from Malik. Surely, he would not try anything with the others near.

Yami's path was cut off when Malik stepped in front of him and placed a hand under Yami's chin making the latter look up at him.

"You are still so beautiful." Malik whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami stepped back and out of Malik's grip and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He had to get away from the stares and definitely the touches of the other.

Unfortunately, Malik had other ideas.

Jou looked up from the conversation and noticed that two people were missing. "Hey where's Yam's and Malik?"

Marik turned around and shrugged. "Maybe they went to catch up. They were really close in Egypt so they probably went to enjoy each others company."

"It's nice he had friends like you two while he was so far away from home." Yugi smiled.

Yami entered his room and was about to shut and lock his door when it was forcefully pushed toward him. He stumbled backwards and looked up to see Malik standing before him. The platinum blonde quietly shut and locked the door never taking his lavender eyes off the scared teen before him.

"Please, just leave. You can't do anything while everyone is downstairs." Yami said as he tried reasoning with the man before him.

Malik stepped closer and grabbed Yami by the hair pulling him into a bruising kiss. Yami closed his eyes as once again he was going to relive the nightmare that he had tried to get away from. He was lowered to the ground. He knew he couldn't scream no matter how bad it hurt and he knew it would be worse for he still wasn't healed from the assault yesterday.

"You better be very quiet Yami. We wouldn't want your little, innocent brother to hear." Malik whispered and he placed a hand to Yami's mouth.

He felt his pajama pants being pulled down and the sound of a zipper. His eyes went wide as Malik slammed into him. He only moaned once, but that was muffled by the hand covering his mouth. Tears ran from his half closed crimson eyes as he continued to be pounded into the floor.

Yami heard the door close and listened to the retreating footsteps. He lay on his back on the floor and waited for the pain to subside long enough to stand. Another piece of his soul had been shattered. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

Once the pain became bearable enough he had finally found the strength to stand. On shaky legs he pulled up the silk pajama pants, since they would be more comfortable than leather, still wearing Seto's shirt, he slipped on his short black lace up boots; thank Ra he didn't have to tie them, he couldn't deal with zippers and his usual high boots at the moment. Using he bed to steady himself he reached down and picked up his book bag. He couldn't stay here and knew Yugi would be safe with his friends around.

He walked out of his room and down the stairs doing the best he could not to let anyone see the pain he was feeling. He walked into the living room and noticed instantly that everyone was staring at him.

"I am going out Yugi. I will call you later." Yami said as he walked into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water and pulled out two pill bottles from his bag. He shook out three hydrocodones and two xanax into his palm. He knew he had promised Seto he would try and cut down, but he needed something to help with his nerves and pain.

He slowly walked toward the door, but before he could open it he heard quiet footstep behind him. He didn't turn to look at who had just entered the kitchen; he knew immediately who it was as he heard the soft whisper.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked as he looked at his brothers back with worried amethyst eyes.

"I don't know." Yami said as he opened the door, stepped out slowly shutting it behind him.

Yugi watched as his brother, who was still in his pajamas walk outside into the sun. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the door. He wanted his brother back the one he used to know.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alabaster fingers traced the golden hieroglyphs on the front of the old worn book as a sigh resonated through the mansion. It was not that he didn't want to open it and find out what thoughts that idiotic priest had next, but every time he read the ancient passages he pictured Yami and himself as the two troubled lovers. A part of him yearned for affection from the other, but the other side of him scoffed and simply reminded him love was weakness.

Then a sudden thought hit him, he was just as idiotic as the Priest. He finally had found someone that he actually enjoyed being around, but would never permit himself to finally break down and swear his undying love for the other.

Seto growled as he opened the book, maybe he would run across something that would help his current situation.

"Probably not." Seto whispered as he rolled his eyes and opened the book where he left off.

_It had been weeks and the Pharaoh seemed to avoid me like a deadly plague. I had not meant to hurt him, but our love was forbidden. For not even the Priest's were allowed any form of relationship while serving under the Pharaoh. It would go against every law that was ever written. _

_I decided to go to the garden to try and rid my mind of all the troubling thoughts surrounding the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, I was not allowed any solace as I saw Isis sitting by the fountain. Before I could turn and walk back inside the Palace she saw me._

"_Seth, come sit with me." Isis said in her usual soft tone._

"_I do not have time for conversation, Priestess. I have many thoughts that need sorted out." I said more harshly than I had intended._

_What made me stop and reconsider the invitation was what she spoke next. _

"_I know."_

_I turned and looked at her and by the look on her face I knew she could see my surprise. She placed her fingers gently on her Sennen Talisman and gave a half smile. "You know dear Priest I can see everything, be it the past, present or the future."_

_I had to at least act as though I had no idea of what she was speaking of as I walked up and sat beside her. Without even looking at me she began to whisper._

"_I know your thoughts Seth, I know of your feelings for our…." _

_I did not even let her finish what she was saying as I interrupted her by placing my hand up and shaking my head. "That is enough Priestess. I have no idea what you are going on about. I have feelings for no one." It was a lie and it pained my heart to even say those words._

_She sighed as she put her hand up to mine and intertwined her fingers with my own. "Will you never speak your love for him?"_

_I huffed as I looked at her. I pulled my hand from hers and looked into azure eyes. "I am one of his High Priest's and that is all I will ever be to him."_

_She quickly stood and looked at me. "What will you do when he is gone?"_

_I looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" I could feel my heart clenching at her words. What had she seen with the ability she gained from her Sennen item?_

_She clasped her hands together and bowed her head. I stood and placed my hand under her chin. I wanted to know what she had seen. What was to become of my Pharaoh?_

_As I looked at her I could see the silent tears starting to form in her almond shaped eyes. "I am sorry Seth; I cannot speak what I have seen. That prophecy is for the Pharaoh himself." _

_I let my hand slide from her chin as I looked into now tear filled azure eyes. I had never seen her cry. The strong and proud woman before me was now fighting a fear deep within her. She was lost, for her eyes gave that away._

"_I will not let him die." I spoke through clenched teeth as I looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I have sworn to protect him and not even the Gods can take away that oath."_

_I saw her give a small, sad smile as she turned. "You are as stubborn as the Pharaoh, Priest Seth."_

_Before she disappeared into the Palace she turned and the smile had disappeared from her lips. "Some laws are made to be broken, Seth". _

_I stood there letting the words Isis had spoke repeat themselves in my mind. I did not know how long I had stood there in the trance like state, but the next thing I remembered was running into the palace almost knocking down four royal guards on the way to my destination._

_I ran through the Great Hall up the staircase toward the Pharaoh's chambers. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw Mahad with his arm around Isis's shoulders as if consoling her. Terror and fear reached my heart. I could not lose him, not yet. I had not spoken the words he needed to hear. I saw the two Priests turn and so not to be seen I slid behind one of the many obelisks that lined the wall._

_I watched as they walked past and down the staircase. Once I knew I would not be seen by them I walked toward the door leading to my Pharaoh and without knocking, slowly opened the heavy wooden door._

_There he stood, my Pharaoh, on the balcony looking up at the evening sky. Either he had not sensed my presence or he was ignoring the fact that he was no longer alone to dwell on his thoughts._

_I approached slowly, but stopped when he spoke._

"_Do you find it acceptable Priest Seth, to enter another's chamber without the permission of the person they belong to?"_

_I could hear the loathing in his voice. Had I hurt him so much, that he could not even speak to me with the respect I had earned. Furthermore, how in the name of Anubis did he know it was me?_

"_Pharaoh, how did you…" I stepped closer, but stopped as he raised a hand._

"_That scent haunts me every night before I retire. That intoxicating, yet tormenting scent of jasmine is how I knew who was standing behind me."_

_I could not even speak, my mouth opened, but for once in a long time I could not find the words to express what I was feeling. _

"_You have no right to be in here High Priest." The Pharaoh turned, his plum cape billowing behind him as he walked toward me. He stopped within an arms reach of me and those once beautiful, caring crimson eyes had a look of malice in them. They seemed to seer my soul and for once in my life I felt afraid of the smaller man before me. _

"_It would be a wise decision if you took your leave." He hissed as though my very presence disgusted him._

_I had never heard him take that tone with any of the other Priests. I could not take the look of pure hatred any longer. I turned to leave, but as I reached the door I stopped._

_Turning to look at my Pharaoh I decided to finally speak the truth to him. If Isis did see the death of our Pharaoh, I needed to speak what was in my heart, regardless of not having those feelings returned. I could at least live with myself knowing that he knew how I felt. _

"_Pharaoh, the morning and evening star, the reason I entered here tonight was to speak my heart to you…."_

"_Seth, do not say anymore!" He yelled fists clenched at his sides. "I do not wish to hear any of your excuses! I will not allow you to rip out my heart yet again!"_

_I could see the tears starting to run down his bronzed cheeks. All I wanted to do was run to him, wrap my arms around him and kiss away all the tears that were streaming from his eyes, but I held as much composure as I possibly could._

"_My Pharaoh…"_

"_Stop, just stop!" He yelled as he fell to his knees._

_All my strength to hold back finally failed me as I ran forward and dropped to my knees before him and took him into my arms. I watched as his eyes shot open and he began to frantically try to claw out of my grasp._

"_Please let me go!" His deep baritone voice once commanding now pleading as he started to beat his fists against my chest. "Do you know what you have done to me? Do you know what you have put me through?"_

_I could feel the tears start to leave my eyes. I had to tell him, if I could not do it now then I would never be able to. "My Pharaoh, I came here tonight to tell you that…. that…I love you."_

_To my relief he had stopped his assault on my chest. Finally he looked up at me and the malice and hurt in those beautiful crimson eyes was gone, now replaced with confusion._

"_What did you say?" For the first time in weeks his voice was not filled with anger. It was soft and barely audible._

"_I love you." I could feel the small smile forming on my lips and the relief in my heart as to finally admitting my feelings. _

_Crimson eyes looked into mine still glistening with tears. My Pharaoh's lips were parted slightly and I could not control my actions of what I did next. I placed my mouth to his and slid my tongue over those petal soft lips, which opened more allowing me entrance._

_I moaned at the taste of exotic spices and found that instead of pulling away he had started to respond to my touch. I had never in my life imagined that I would feel such joy being with someone. Finally, we broke apart our lips still touching, but only slightly. I pulled back further still clutching him tightly to my chest. Still looking down at him I saw him open his crimson eyes and a small smile appeared._

_We sat their on the floor holding each other neither of us willing to let go. All of our problems seemed to fade in that moment. All I wanted was to take my Pharaoh to bed and make love to him all night, but for both our sakes it was too soon to make that kind of commitment._

_A soft moan drew me out of my thoughts as I looked down and found the Pharaoh leaning against my chest, asleep. I slowly stood up cradling him to my chest, earning a groan of protest. I smiled and shook my head as I carried him to his bed and laid him down. _

_I could not bring my self to leave his side so I carefully slid into bed beside him. As I lay there I listened to his soft, steady breathing and wondered if he would regret this in the morning. _

"It's about time." Seto huffed as he stood up stretching out the kinks he had gathered from sitting so long.

"Now if I could just do the same thing, well minus Yami crying all over the place." Seto whispered to himself.

He walked down the hall and stepped out the front door and closed his eyes as soon as the cool air hit his face. It was refreshing after being cooped up inside for most of the day. He sat down on the porch and looked up at the clear azure sky, with big fluffy clouds slowly moving along. He smiled it was a nice change to have a sunny bright day instead of the dreary rainy days.

He leaned back against one of the many pillars lining his porch and looked out across the grounds. His eyes narrowed as he saw someone walking up to his gate. He watched as the person stopped, but he could not make out who it was that it until it spoke or rather yelled.

"Seto!"

Seto's sapphire eyes went wide at the sound of the familiar voice. He stood and jumped off the porch running as fast as he could toward the gate. Once he reached his destination he saw a frantic and distressed looking Yami.

"Yami, are you alright?" Seto asked as he placed his hand on the bars.

"No, can I please come in." Yami said in a strained, weak voice, placing his hand on Seto's who still had a hold of the gate.

Seto looked at him for a moment before he turned to the security pad and entered his access code for the gates to open. He heard the click and opened one side enough for Yami to slip in.

Yami watched as he closed the gate and made sure it was securely locked before Seto turned to him. He placed his hand on the small of Yami's back to lead him to the house only to have the other jump at the contact.

Seto pulled his hand back and gave him a concerned look. "Yami you should know I am not going to hurt you."

Yami bowed his head and looked at his feet. "I…I know. I'm sorry."

Seto was taken aback at the way Yami was acting toward him. He knew something had happened now all he had to do was to try and get Yami to talk to him. He knew this was not going to be an easy task, but first he had to get the teen out of the state of shock he was in.

"Come on Yami let's go inside." Seto whispered as he once again placed his hand on the lithe teen's lower back and began to lead him toward the house.

Once inside Yami seemed to relax as he watched Seto lock the door and set his alarm. He knew that Malik would not dare to come for him here, but still some fear lingered with him as he replayed the assault in his mind. He sat down on the couch and drew is feet up wishing that he could just disappear.

Seto turned around and found Yami curled up on the couch hugging himself as though he was freezing or scared. He saw the distant look in those crimson eyes and wondered what had happened to cause Yami to have such a reaction.

"Would you like something to drink?" Seto asked.

"Um…tea would be fine." Yami whispered.

Seto nodded as he walked into the kitchen and busied himself with setting the water to boil. He saw Yami's bag sitting near the entrance of the kitchen and he wanted to go digging through it to make sure that Yami didn't have any drugs with him, but as he walked toward it he stopped and looked up to see Yami staring directly at him.

"Do you want anything to eat with your tea?" Seto asked trying to mask his true intentions.

Yami only shook his head.

Seto gave a small smile and couldn't help, but to think how cute Yami was sitting on his couch almost curled up into a ball. Wait, what if something horrible happened to him and you just thought that. Seto wanted to smack himself, but was saved when the whistle to the tea pot went off.

He gave a mental 'thank you' as he walked back into the kitchen and busied himself with getting the tray ready.

He walked out moments later and found that Yami had not moved from his position on the couch. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and took his seat beside the distraught teen. He leaned over and poured the tea into two cups and added sugar and milk. Once they were thoroughly stirred he handed one cup to Yami and took the other and sat back taking a sip.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Yami took a sip and sighed. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto said nothing; instead he just smiled at Yami and watched as the teen took another sip of tea. Seto was not going to try and drag the information out of Yami, but rather wait and see if the latter was going to tell him his problems without feeling interrogated.

After the tea was gone the two sat in silence and Seto had noticed that Yami had scooted closer to him and had his head lying on his shoulder. He smiled as he lifted his legs to rest on the coffee table. 'Hn, it's just like the book sometimes words can ruin the moment.'

They snuggled on the couch not saying anything to one another, just being in each other's presence was enough. Yami felt safe with Seto, which was why he had come here twice when he needed someone. He was starting to fall in love with the tall handsome man beside him. He was a total jerk in the beginning, but now after getting to know him he found that he was actually caring. The night he shared his childhood secret with him, was the night he saw the real Seto Kaiba, that was the night he came to care for him and it scared him. That is why he told him to leave, he was afraid of getting his heart broke.

Seto too was lost in thought. He loved the man beside him; he knew the night Yami told him to leave; he just wasn't ready to admit it to himself. He was so afraid to let anyone into his heart. He didn't want to get hurt. From the time he was a child everything dear to him was stolen away, except for Mokuba. He swore he would never let anyone get close to him, because he would only get hurt in the end. Somehow Yami had broken through that barrier and he was glad for that. He just like Seth was afraid to tell the other, he was afraid of rejection and heartache.

Mokuba made his way downstairs, but stopped as he got to the bottom step. He was shocked to see that Yami had his head on Seto's shoulder and his brother had his arm lying behind the other teen on the couch. After the shock was gone of seeing his brother so close to someone a huge smile spread across his face. Yami had done what he had prayed for. He had melted the ice from around his brothers' heart. He quietly made his way into the kitchen, grabbed a coke and two slices of cold pizza and quietly made his way back upstairs.

Seto and Yami were so wrapped up in each other that they were completely oblivious to have been caught.

* * *

It was now dark outside and the moon was shining in on the two still huddled on the couch. They only got up to get more tea and have small conversations, mainly concerning their two younger siblings, who were much alike to Yami and Seto's amazement. Yugi and Mokuba where the same age and both transfixed with Duel Monsters, in fact Mokuba's room was much like Yugi's with posters everywhere of the characters. Seto told Yami that Mokuba was the reason he had made a holograph disk to bring them more to life. He promised to give Yugi one as well at no charge.

They were sitting in silence again as Seto yawned and felt his eyes slowly starting to close which caused him to look up at the clock and was amazed that it was now eleven at night. Just as he wondered if Yami was ready for bed he heard a soft snore come from his left side. He looked down and found that Yami had in fact fallen asleep.

"Well I guess we're sleeping on the couch tonight." Seto whispered as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Just before Seto fell asleep he felt Yami move and when he opened his eyes found Yami on his side and his head lying on his lap. At first he was shocked that the other decided to use his lap as a pillow, but soon gave a smirk as he placed his hand on Yami's head and began to run the tri-colored hair through his fingers. Yami gave a soft moan, but did not awaken. Seto leaned his head back once more and soon he too was asleep.

* * *

Sapphire eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on anything familiar in the room. Suddenly his eyes opened in alarm, until his sleep hazed mind realized that he had fallen asleep in the living room. He felt something heavy on his lap and when he looked down he seemed too shocked to even react. He had forgotten that Yami had laid his head in his lap.

"I hope Mokuba don't come down and see this." Seto whispered to himself.

He tried to get up for some much needed coffee, but did not want to wake Yami who seemed so peaceful. He tried to be as gentle and slow as possible as he lifted the head from his lap and tried to move to the side. He slid to the floor and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Yami's head. Before he even thought of what he was doing he placed a small kiss on Yami's forehead.

He stood up and again for the second time in two days wanted to smack himself for his actions. He could always blame it on being half asleep right? He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot not moving from its side as it began to brew.

He looked up when he saw a slight movement and found Yami standing in the entry way looking at him with half lidded crimson eyes. Damn he was even sexy first thing in the morning

"Would you like some coffee?" Seto said as he tried to keep the blush from his cheeks at the last thought.

"That would be great." Yami said as he leaned against the door frame.

Seto finished pouring the two cups and handed one to Yami as they retired back into the living room. They sat in silence yet again as they finished their coffee.

Yami was about to reveal to Seto the reason he didn't want to stay at home yesterday or last night when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked over the couch and saw a very sleepy, messy haired Mokuba standing at the bottom rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Seto smirked as he watched his brother go through his morning ritual.

All he was rewarded with was a small grunt from his little brother.

Yami leaned over and gave a small smile. "I guess he's not a morning person."

Mokuba looked up with wide grey eyes at the new voice. Then it hit him Yami had stayed the night, but he wasn't about to let them know they had been caught. "Yami, what are you doing here?"

"I…um…well." Yami stuttered trying to think of why he was there so early in the morning.

Seto saw his dilemma and answered for him. "Yami came over last night and we worked on our project and it was so late I let him stay over."

Mokuba had to play the part and he hoped his brother didn't see through his fake surprise. He stared at his brother, eyes going even wider than they were before. "You, Seto Kaiba let someone stay over?"

"Yes, I didn't feel like driving him home." Seto crossed his arms.

"Cool!" Mokuba said as he headed toward the kitchen to get himself some cereal.

"He took that rather well." Yami said earning only a shrug from Seto.

* * *

Later in the morning Yami had called Yugi and let him know that he was over at Seto's and that he would be home later in the day. Yugi of course was just glad his brother was alright due to his condition and attitude yesterday when he had left. Yugi had asked his brother what had transpired to cause him to leave the house so abruptly. Yami couldn't tell his brother the truth so all he did was tell him he would talk to him later and quickly hung up the phone.

Seto sat on the couch and Mokuba sat on one of the large chairs in the living room not really meaning to hear the conversation Yami was having with Yugi, but couldn't help to hear bits and pieces.

Mokuba looked at his brother and shook his head. "What is really going on Seto?"

"I have no idea." Seto shook his head for once not really having an answer or at least not willing to share what information he had learned about Yami since his arrival in Domino.

Yami walked back into the living room and not so ceremoniously flopped on the couch running a hand through his hair and to Mokuba's amazement still managed to stay spiked.

"Well is everything alright?" Seto asked true concern lacing his words.

"Fine." Yami said as he leaned back into the couch letting it swallow him.

Mokuba looked from Yami to Seto and stood up. He knew when it was time to leave them alone. Maybe Yami was holding back, not wanting him to hear the conversation.

"Well, I think I will go over to Yugi's and see if he wants to go to a movie or the arcade or something." Mokuba said as he went to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"I got my cell if you need me, Seto." Mokuba said as he held up his IPhone.

"Alright, have fun and be careful." Seto said and gave a curt nod completely understanding the reasoning for Mokuba's actions.

Seto then looked at Yami with a questioning gaze. "Did you know Mokuba and Yugi were friends?"

"No, I really had no idea." Yami whispered wondering what else he didn't know about his brother.

Again Yami and he sat on the couch in silence for what seemed like hours when Yami finally broke the silence with a loud sigh. Seto looked over at him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well I guess you want to know the reasoning behind me coming over here yesterday as well as staying the night."

He only nodded not wanting to place any unwanted pressure. If Yami was not ready to tell him he needed no explanation, besides he enjoyed Yami's company. Even though they did not talk much, just having someone to share tea and coffee with made him feel content.

"Yami you don't have to give me any explanations. When you are ready you know you can talk to me about anything. If you don't want to talk about it I will understand." Seto said as he gave Yami's shoulder a gentle squeeze trying to reassure him.

Yami again took another breath as he looked up from the ground. He trusted Seto and he had a right to know why he came to him and stayed the night. "Remember what happened with Malik?"

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I revised and re-wrote chapters 1-10. Didn't like how they came out. So you can read this chapter first, but I would suggest to read the first 10 chapters since some changed dramatically. Please review! No Flames Please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry I haven't been able to reply to each of you individually.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"I remember." How could he forget, Yami in between his legs on the bathroom floor. Crying about how that bastard had…had…he didn't even want to think about it.

Yami sighed as he slid even deeper into the couch and started to spin the ring on his finger. "Well….he… came to the …house yesterday."

This was a bad idea. How could he tell Seto that he had been violated again? Twice in his own home once when he was alone and the other when there was a whole room of people downstairs, including his brother. He wanted to run from Seto's mansion and forget the whole conversation, but he knew the latter would only find him again. It really wasn't difficult to hide since they went to school together, had a project to do together and plus he knew where he lived. He needed a xanax and a cigarette or maybe some alcohol. Was it too early to drink?

Seto stared intently at the lithe teen before him, wondering what could be going through the others mind. 'Don't press Seto, he will only withdraw more. Be patient.' This mantra repeated itself in his mind as he tried to get comfortable on the couch, but found it difficult to relax seeing Yami so distraught; seeming afraid to say what was on his mind.

He suspected what had happened, but wanted Yami to reveal it to him. Anger started to build in his mind. 'That bastard touched my Yami again! He belongs to me!' His conscious kicked in. 'Possessive are we. You haven't even kissed him and on the forehead don't count.' He felt his face start to go red again, but thank God Yami still remained looking at his hands as he continued to turn his ring.

Seto had to strain to hear the barely audible voice. "I really should be getting home. Thanks for everything you have done."

As Yami stood acting upon reflex Seto grabbed his arm. That was a big mistake. Yami flinched at the strong and unwelcomed grip. Sapphire eyes widened at what he had just done and berated himself in his mind. 'Nice going idiot, that's not going to help, he thinks I'm going to hurt him.'

"Seto please let go." Yami whispered. Scared, tear-filled crimson eyes looked from his arm up into Seto's eyes.

He didn't let go, he couldn't let go? He couldn't let Yami walk out the door. He didn't want him to walk out the door, but knew he couldn't force him to stay. He reluctantly and slowly released his grip on the thin arm he was holding. He looked into crimson eyes and saw the fear in them. Did he think I was going to do the same thing as that bastard did to him? I couldn't nor wouldn't hurt him; I have come to love him. There are only two people in the world I love and had given my heart to. Mokuba and now Yami, only I never openly told the latter.

Yami slowly walked to the kitchen door picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder, still wincing in pain as he did so. He turned and saw the tall, slender man watching him. "Seto I do trust you, please understand that. It's just being grabbed makes me….. uncomfortable."

Seto nodded, even though it felt as his heart was breaking in two. How could someone he had only known less than a month gain his trust and love, breaking the ice that had built up around his heart? Now he understood the saying 'If you love someone, you have to let them go.' He didn't want to though he wanted Yami to stay. He walked to the access code panel and entered the code that opened the gates.

Yami turned and made his way down the long hallway. With every step a piece of his heart broke. Yesterday, last night and this morning were the best moments of his life in a year and he was letting it go. He had fallen in love with Seto, but didn't even know if he could kiss him. What if he forced himself onto me? No, Seto wasn't like that. He would never hurt me. He said so, and I saw the truth in his eyes.

He walked out of the mansion and out of the gates that Seto had opened, wanting to turn back, ignore the pain shooting through his lower back and run into the mansion and just have Seto hold him. Feel the warmth and comfort of the other that he didn't even realize he missed until it was gone.

He shook his head and began walking toward home only stopping once to reach in his bag and pull out a water bottle, hydrocodones, xanax, cigarettes and a lighter. He popped two of each pill and lit up his cigarette. He had tried to keep his promise to Seto, but failed. It was easier to hide behind pills.

* * *

Three cigarettes later he walked into the house, but instead of finding it empty like he had hoped, he groaned internally as he found Yugi and Mokuba sitting at the kitchen table each having a steaming cup of tea before them.

"Yami, I didn't expect you home till later." Yugi said as he stood up and walked over to his older brother pulling him into a hug.

Yami winced and it didn't go unnoticed, for Mokuba was watching the whole scene that unfolded around him. He knew Seto hadn't hurt him for he saw in his brothers' eyes the love he had for Yugi's older brother. So what had happened to him to cause so much pain from a hug?

Yugi pulled back and looked up at his brother with innocent amethyst eyes. "Why do you smell like cigarettes?"

Yami did groan outwardly this time, snapping at his little brother. "Yugi, I am old enough to smoke you know.

He mentally kicked himself as he saw the hurt in his brothers' eyes. The pain pills definitely turned him into a jerk.

"You know they're not good for you, they cause cancer, emphysema and they stink!" Yugi snapped back.

Yami sighed; Yugi could make him feel so good at times and worse at others. The latter being the better choice now. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you and you're right about what they cause, but I need them right now okay."

"No it's not okay! I don't want to see you hooked up to an oxygen tank or in the hospital dying of lung cancer!" Yugi yelled hitting his brother in the chest not noticing the grey eyes behind him had gone wide.

Mokuba had known Yugi for about three months, way before Yami and Seto met. In those three months he had never seen him act like this. He was usually calm and quiet. He had never heard him yell let alone hit anybody. He couldn't blame Yugi though, he would do the same thing to his big brother if he found out he was destroying himself.

Yami turned his head away from the accusing eyes of his brother. He could not handle the look of disappointment in Yugi's eyes. If only his little brother knew half of what he was doing, smoking would seem mild in comparison.

"Please, Yami, please try to quite for me and if not for me then think of Kaiba." Yugi cried the anger subsiding into hurt.

Yami's head shot back to look at his brother then to Mokuba wondering where the hell Yugi got the idea that he cared for Seto. Mokuba only shrugged under the intense stare that Yami was giving him.

He looked back down at his almost twin and asked. "What do you mean think of Kaiba?"

Yugi looked down as he dug his sock covered toes into the linoleum. "Well, you two are friends now right?"

Mokuba looked at Yami waiting to see what the others answer was. He knew that they were friends, but he also wondered if it was more than that. He saw the way they looked at each other and couldn't help but feel that there was more going on than just friendship. He really liked Yami and had come to care for him a lot, mainly because of how he had changed his older brother for the better. He couldn't imagine not having Yami in his or Seto's life.

The same with Yugi, he thought of him as another brother. Unlike everyone else who accused him of being like his brother, just because of his last name, Yugi never once thought of him as a younger version of Seto, but as Mokuba. In the three months Yugi's friends had come to accept him, but they would never be as close as he and Yugi were.

"Yes Yugi, Seto and I are friends." Yami whispered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then quite for him. How do you think he would feel to see you in the hospital?" Yugi whispered.

Crimson eyes widened, what was it with people and wanting him to make promises he knew he couldn't keep. Huge amethyst and grey eyes were looking at him putting him on the spot. He couldn't snap at them. They were only looking out for his well being, much like Bakura and Seto.

"It takes years to do that much damage to your body, I won't end up in the hospital overnight, but I will try to quite even though I can't say it will happen in the next few weeks or months." Yami said looking at the two who seemed to be placated for now.

"That's all I ask. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Yugi said tears now forming in his eyes.

Yami drew him into a tight embrace flinching once again as he did so. "Stop crying, you won't lose me anytime soon, my hikari."

Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest so Mokuba wouldn't see him cry. Hot tears streamed down his face, soaking the front of his brothers' shirt. Yami rubbed circles in his brothers back trying to comfort him as he looked up at Mokuba.

"I will do it for your brother as well." He whispered causing the younger Kaiba to jump out of the chair and run to give him a hug as well, being gentle knowing that Yami had somehow been injured.

Yami smiled and placed an arm around Mokuba as well. He knew a lot of people cared for him, now if he could only care more about himself. He had a long way to go before he could quite everything, but he did want to be there for Yugi, Mokuba who reminded him so much of his brother and even Seto.

* * *

Seto having nothing better to do grabbed the diary of Priest Seth. "If only it was that easy, pledge your undying love, they reciprocate those feelings and everything else in the world seems to not matter." Life was not like that, well at least his wasn't. He lay down on the couch and opened the book to where he left off and began to read.

_I needed to leave the room before my Pharaoh woke up. I did not want to feel the pain of rejection if somehow last night was done while both our emotions where high. I slowly climbed out of his bed, grabbed my headdress of the stand beside the bed and walked to the door only taking one last quick look at the other before I took my leave._

_I closed the door and turned around only to come face to face with the lavender eyes of Mahad. "Priest Seth, may I ask what you were doing in the Pharaoh's chambers this early in the morning?"_

"_I was just checking to make sure that he was alright, seeing that he is usually awake by this time." Thank Ra I did not stutter or pause too long after he asked me. For Isis is the only one who knew of my feelings._

_Mahad gave a nod seeming to accept my answer and motioned for me to follow him. We had reached the end of the hall when he turned to me with a small frown gracing his face. "You know Priest Seth that the land is flowing with darkness; it will not be long till we have no kingdom at all. I do not know what we did to anger the Gods, but something is approaching that may put all of us in danger especially the Pharaoh."_

_My eyes went wide as I remembered the conversation I had with Priestess Isis yesterday. Had she mentioned anything about the prophecy to him as well? "Priest Mahad, you say such dire words. You cannot possibly think that we did something to upset the Gods? "_

"_No, maybe not, but you cannot tell me Priest Seth that something is not going on? You can see the signs as well as I. Priestess Isis has seen the future in her Sennen Talisman, for she has been depressed for the last two days." Priest Mahad spoke looking at Seth with narrowed eyes._

_I snorted placing my hand on the Sennen Rod hanging from my waist. "It does not bode well to dwell on the past or future only the things that happen in the present."_

_Mahad looked at me closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You seem not to care much for our Pharaoh for it is he who may fall if anything should happen."_

_My rage grew at such a forward accusation. "How dare you not think I care for our Pharaoh? I would give my life for him whether he asked for it or not! He means everything to me and you cannot tell me you do not feel the same!"_

_Mahad stepped back and looked at me with wide eyes for he knew he had made a dire mistake. "Forgive me High Priest, for I forgot my place. I hope you can forgive my insolence?"_

_I sighed for I could never stay mad at him or any of the other Priests, even though I was the highest ranked of them all we all served the same purpose, to protect our Pharaoh. "All is forgiven Priest Mahad; now let us not be so formal."_

_Mahad nodded and I smiled, we had all been friends for so long that in private it seemed redundant to call each other by title. "How is training going with Mana to someday make her a Priestess?"_

"_She is doing excellent and with Isis helping her as well I am sure that she will serve the Pharaoh well. She is very dedicated, though she does joke and play while not training."_

"_She is well loved by the Pharaoh, he sees her as a little sister. He is very protective of her."_

"_I know, but he has to realize that once she becomes a Priestess it will be her job to protect him." Mahad whispered. _

"_I do not think that his protectiveness of her will change. You should have seen our Pharaoh and her in the gardens. He did not act so regal that day." I spoke smiling at the scene I saw the other day, unbeknownst to the people I was watching._

"_What did you see?" Mahad placed a hand on my shoulder as I started to walk away._

"_Let us just say that a certain Monarch dumped a vase full of water over the future Priestess head. She repaid him by pushing him into the fountain. Only she did not plan on being pulled in with him." I chuckled at the look on Mahads' face._

_After Mahad and I went our separate ways I decided to stay close to the throne room and await my Pharaoh hoping that what had transpired the night before did not jeopardize our friendship. I turned quickly as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and sighed in relief._

_My Pharaoh, my love stood beside me, his black tunic, crimson cape and ruby encrusted jewelry bringing out the brilliance of his eyes. I was so entranced with his beauty that I almost forgot my place and suddenly bowed not certain if anyone was watching._

_I lifted my head as I heard the Pharaohs rich, baritone laugh. "It is just us Seth, no need to bow before me."_

"_Even though you are my love, I still must treat you as Pharaoh." I stood looking at his bright crimson eyes._

"_When we are in the company of others, yes, but I see no one else around." He gave the smile that was only reserved for me. I have seen him smile at others, but this one was different full of love and tenderness._

_He walked closer his cape billowing behind him even though there was no breeze. "When I awoke this morning why were you not beside me, my love?"_

"_I am sorry, but I felt it necessary not to be seen walking out together. What we have goes against all rules." I said placing a hand to his face._

_He leaned into my touch, placed his hand a top mine and the other on my chest. "If I could change such rules I would, but I have to uphold which was put in place by my predecessors." _

_I only nodded wishing that we could stay like this forever, being close to one another, not pretending to be something we were not. I lowered my head and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I watched as his crimson eyes grew wide as he looked to the right. I looked up and there before us stood Mana, the Priestess in training with wide aquamarine eyes. We had been caught and there was nothing that we could say or do._

_We drew apart and stood waiting to see what she would do, but instead of running off to tell the other Priests what she had just witnessed, she smiled. _

"_May I be permitted to speak, my Pharaoh." Mana bowed._

_I looked over at my Pharaoh and noticed that his eyes were still wide and seemed to be in shock. I touched his arm and that seemed to bring him out of his trance. "Yes, you may speak."_

_I held my breath as she raised her head looking at the two of us, but not with disgust. She still wore the same smile she had when she saw us. "Pharaoh, I have known of the bond that the two of you share, not as friends or Pharaoh and High Priest, but as two people who love each other well beyond what they are supposed to."_

_Both the Pharaoh and my eyes went even wider, if at all possible. Mana, the innocent, carefree girl had seen right through what we had tried so hard to hide. _

_She seemed to read our thoughts and her smile grew wider as she spoke her next words. "Do not worry my Pharaoh or High Priest, I have never spoken my thoughts to the other Priests and Priestess nor will I. You both deserve happiness and I am glad you can find that in each other."_

_I watched as the Pharaoh walked toward Mana and got down on one knee. He was not much taller than her, but now they were face to face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a genuine smile. "I see that you speak from your heart and I trust you with this secret."_

_Her aquamarine eyes seemed to glow as she smiled at the Pharaoh and then up at me. I saw the love that she had for the Pharaoh and the love he had for her. Then she looked back at the Pharaoh and to my great shock put her arms around him and drew him into a gentle hug. I do not think I was supposed to hear the words she spoke next, but it made me glad that the Pharaoh had someone like her._

"_Pharaoh I love you as a brother and I have always wished you to be happy and now I know that you are." She had tears in her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_I love you as a sister and thank you for that wish, I am happy. Mana you are kind and loving, one day will make a great Priestess." The Pharaoh drew her closer and placed a gentle kiss into her hair._

_I stood in awe of the young girl before me, she was wise beyond her years and I had to agree with the Pharaoh, she would make a great Priestess._

He wanted to read farther, but laid the book down on the coffee table and placing an arm over his eyes. He loved Yami and finally accepted it, last night and this morning's events proved it. He wanted Yami, no needed him, just like Seth needed the Pharaoh. Seth said he would die for the Pharaoh and when he read that entry he realized that he would do the same for Yami. He would take Yami's place in the hell he was living, just to see him smile. He wanted to make him happy, but how in the fuck would he do that? Then a thought hit him, he took his arm from his eyes and sat straight up. Was there someone like Mana who could see through the façade he was putting in place?

To Be Continued…


End file.
